


A Guide to the Future Spider-lings

by thenewspiderling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Fluff, Peter talks too much, Spider!OC - Freeform, Spiderlings, but its cute, but still cannon to the original plot, he needed a spider friend, loosely cannon, peter parker has an female oc counter part, semi inspired by into the spiderverse, they get together eventually dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewspiderling/pseuds/thenewspiderling
Summary: Alana never thought that she would become a superhero, but when she gets odd abilities and sees the new hero Spiderman in action who strangely has the same abilities has her, she decides to join the world of superheros.aka I thought peter needed a spider friend and a shoulder to cry on.





	1. a spiderling gets her wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first serious fic I've written so not everything might be great or make sense in the beginning but I hope to improve myself and this fic as time goes on. :)

Beep. Beep. Beep.  
Alana woke up with a start from her alarm and looked at the time. 6:00 AM. She hated getting up this early, but it was necessary today. She knew today was going to be a great day, her class had a field trip to a lab where they would be able to take a tour and see the new exhibit the lab had which was revealing the latest project of the biological department of NYU. She would be also getting the either acceptance or rejection call to the, hopefully, new school that she hoped she would be attending called Midtown School of Science and Technology. It was crucial for Alana’s future to get into this school. She wanted to be the best of the best, and to do that you need to go to one of the best high school’s in New York City.

Alana quickly got ready and then ran out of her family’s apartment and down to catch a bus. Her school was going to be joining others from around the city to see the new exhibit so, not wanting to be last her biology teacher insisted all her students get to the school early so that they will all be able to get to the lab on time. As soon as her bus dropped her off on the correct street and then a quick walk later, she was at her school in record time. Going in and then into the biology classroom Alana luckily wasn’t the last one there. After waiting for a few more students Alana’s teacher began reading out rules provided by the lab for the students to follow.

“Remember when we enter any labs to always put on goggles and gloves if asked to, you don’t want to burn your hand off!” Alana scoffed at that, but truly wouldn’t be surprised if one of the less appreciative students decided to just pour random chemicals in their eyes for fun. It was one of the reasons she was hoping to be accepted into Midtown, the sooner she could get away form these students the better.  
“Alana why do you look so bored all the time?” She turned then smiled, her best friend Claire was looking at her in amusement. 

“You know this is all just basic lab technique, it should be easy to remember we did have a test on this a week ago,” Claire looked as if she was about to give a snarky comment back, but was interrupted by their teacher telling them to gather what they needed and to head to the bus. They all walked together through the semi-filled hallways and out to the school bus that they would be taking.

“So, Alana what do you think the new exhibit is?” Claire asked with a small smile on her face knowing the answer she’s about to get. Alana refused to answer for a few seconds, she had been talking about this trip since their teacher announced it and had been obsessing over the new exhibit.

“It’s a spider exhibit Claire, the scientists there are studying spiders and there webbing under drastic conditions, and to see if they can successfully recreate the spider webbing using organic materials and/or chemicals.” Claire sat beside Alana on the bus and they continued the banter until the lab came into view. “Gosh Alana you practically shaking with excitement, are you sure you want to go?” Alana smiled at Claire but quickly looked back at he lab and the other buses that were in the parking lot.

“Look, Midtown is here!” Alana exciting exclaimed towards Claire. Claire just shook her head at her friend’s excitement. She always teased her for being a nerd about these things, but it was good to see her friend be so excited she held back her remark. The students filed out and into the lobby waiting for their tour guide. A few moments later a tall dark-skinned lady in a lab coat came up to Alana’s group. 

“Hi, my name is Ebony, and I’ll be showing you around our labs today and into our new exhibit!” They went down different corridors while Ebony pointed out different things about the labs and talking about the history of the accomplishments that they have achieved. “And here is our new exhibit studying spiders, their webbing, and different conditions that we can put the spiders in, and how that affect different things about them. Feel free to look around for a while until I call you back for lunch.”

Alana looked around in amazement, there were over 27 different species of spiders in the room but the one that confused her the most was the glass that was supposed to be containing the two spiders that were radioactive. In the glass she couldn’t spot any thing but a few decorative branches. “That’s strange,” she said to herself, but thought that the spiders were probably put away as they were radioactive. She didn’t get to think about this much more due to suddenly she felt a painful pinch on her arm, but when Alana looked down, she couldn’t spot anything. Going back to Claire in the front of the room she covered the painful spot on her arm with her sleeve hoping that it may down the warmth and the pain. 

“Alana you don’t look to hot, are you sure your okay?” Claire looked at her up and down with concern “you look pale as a ghost.” Alana quickly shook her head indicating that she was fine, not wanting to concern her friend. As the minutes went by, she suddenly felt as if she was getting the flu or a cold, but she saw her biology teacher and Ebony collecting the other students in their class. Alana sighed in relief hoping that some food would help her feel better and stop the stare of concern coming from Claire.

As it turned out, lunch, made everything worse. Alana suddenly felt as if her stomach was turned into a rock and she knew her teacher could tell. “You need to go home,” was all she said before a phone was on her ear, calling one of Alana’s parents so that they could pick her up from the lab, “your mother is going to be here soon honey, so don’t worry about staying here much longer. Ill wait here with you until she gets here okay?” she just nodded her head as an agreement before putting her head back onto the table breathing slowly as to not throw up her lunch. 

The rest of the day passed as a blur for Alana. She didn’t remember much of it other than her mother’s face of concern, several other faces, and then her bed. She woke up the next day, the same way as the one before, in a start. It was Saturday so she didn’t have to worry about what time she woke up, but she still looks over at the clock. It was still early, about five am, so she just put her head back down and fell back asleep. Alana woke up again later due to the daylight in her eyes, seemingly burning her eyes, even though they were closed.

A few minutes later Alana finally opened her eyes to a blurry world. She sat up from her bed in confusion, barely remembering the day before. She decided that she would first take out her contacts to clean them. She always made sure to take them out before bed so that this brightness, and blurriness doesn’t happen. Sleeping in her contacts had never ended up this bad but she ended up blindly finding her way to the bathroom. She would ask one of her parents or a sibling for help with this, but her sister moved out and away a year ago and her brother never moved to New York City with the family a few years ago, and currently her parents were at work. She finally found the bathroom and then the contact lens case and solution. When the contacts were finally out Alana was sure she was hallucinating.

The world was Clear. Everything was in something Alana could only compare to something like super HD. She couldn’t believe it, her eyesight hasn’t been this great since she was younger, and even then, everything wasn’t this sharp and the colors around her were never this saturated. Then she quickly started panicking, because she realized she could hear everything around her, the air conditioning in the other room, her neighbors making breakfast, and even people in the street arguing about which pizza shop was better. The panic sank in further when she couldn’t get her hands off the sink which then the next few minutes consisted of her violently trying to get her hands unstuck from the sink which ended up with Alana’s ligaments almost tearing, and the sink cracking in several places and looking to be about to come apart.

“Breathe just BREATHE.” Alana tried to remind herself. She focused on her breathing knowing from experience that a panic attack wouldn’t help the situation that she was currently in. And as the minutes passed by, she slowed her breathing and then her hands suddenly came free. Alana now tried to piece together what was happening. The last thing she remembered was the pinch on her arm, then flashes of faces, bed, and then nothing. Alana pulled up her sleeve and looked at the spot where the pinch happened hoping for some type of clue. It looks to be a spider bite that was mostly healed, and that’s when everything started piecing together. She couldn’t believe it, but stranger things have happened in the world. Somehow Alana had gained something like spider-like abilities, which is strange to say about oneself, but it was the only logical thing that she could think of now. People don’t just wake up with overly incredible eyesight, and hearing, and the ability to somehow stick to sinks. Quickly going back to her room and opening her laptop Alana started research on what was happening to her. 

Has anyone other than her woken up with these symptoms?  
\- No but something about Captain America popped up which was wired.

She then set on looking up the radioactive spiders in the lab that she visited and found that they had been treated to several levels of radioactivity but had shown signs of becoming much stronger and faster than a normal spider of their own species. Alana then found the formula that they had been using for their ‘webs’ and then found the major flaw in the formula and why it wasn’t working. They had been using the wrong type of ester with the polymers, which resulted in a wrong reaction. She quickly wrote down the formula and her assumptions, and several different options that could be used in case one didn’t work. She wouldn’t be able to test her theory until she got to a proper lab, and she knew her school wouldn’t have the chemicals necessary. That then reminded her of the call she was supposed to get yesterday. She then ran to her phone to call her mother, she needed to know if she was accepted in to Midtown. 

After a few rings she heard her mothers welcome “Are you feeling okay today? I was worried about you, I was close to taking you to the hospital yesterday.” Alana quickly replied, “I’m fine mom, but can you tell me if Midtown called yesterday?” Her mother then squealed into her ear which ended up with Alana holding out her phone away from her as far as possible and almost crying because wow her mother is much louder now. “They accepted you! The principle personally called me and said that you had great grades and a amazing transcript and that he would be happy to have you join them, but he wants you to come in Monday for your first day.”

Alana was filled with joy finding out that she had been accepted, but then for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, she panicked. “Wait Monday? Isn’t that too soon?” her mother was quick to reply “Don’t worry! All of your classes transfer and since you just began your first semester of High school, the sooner you transfer the better!” her mother seemed to be over joyed about it, but Alana quickly sadden. She would be leaving Claire sooner than she ever thought. She soon said her goodbyes to her mother over the phone and texted Claire the news.

Alana: I got accepted into Midtown!

Claire: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. YOUR MOTHER CALLED AND SAID THAT YOU FELL ASLEEP AS SOON AS YOU GOT HOME DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED IVE BEEN ALANA JAY? NO BECAUSE YOU’VE BEEN DEAD.

Claire: but congrats man on getting into the smart school you’ve been drooling over for the past few months.

Alana: Thanks, and I’m glad you have a concern for my well-being but I’m fine. It was probably just a 24hr thing. 

Claire: dude last time I saw you, you look like you were about to die

Alana: I’m all good now so don’t worry 😊.  
Alana: Bad news is, is that I’m going to Midtown starting Monday since as my mother phrased it ‘the sooner the better.’

Claire: that sucks but we can still see each other after school and on the weekends so you can complain to me about how hard the smart school is

Alana: Will do, but I don’t want to hear a single ‘I told you so.’

Claire: shucks 

Alana smiled at her phone and then decided to try and test the limits of her newly acquired abilities. She figured out how to properly stick her hands to walls and then found out that her feet could stick as well even though she was wearing socks. Alana ended up on the ceiling crawling around her apartment and finding a ton of dust. Next was testing the assumed strength which was hard to test. She could lift her bed before, but it was a struggle and she would have only been able to lift a leg post at a time, but now it seemed easily lift-able now. She wasn’t sure how to test the speed or if she retained a spider agility, but she found out that her reflexes were quicker than ever before while making a sandwich and almost knocking over her glass, but catching it a second later. One downside to all of this was that she was constantly hungry, but she stuck to eating normally for the day, because she didn’t know if her metabolism could hand that much food now.

A few hours later her mother and father arrived home from work while Alana was researching more about the radioactive spiders and webbing. She nearly broke her fork at dinner, but that was the only slip up in front of her parents, but they barely noticed anything happened. The rest of the weekend sped by quickly and before she knew it Alana was in front of Midtown High about to enter the school of her dreams.


	2. Lets get a suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Peter and Alana both have staring problems.

Alana look up at her new school in nervousness. She had been here several times before when applying, but it was different when it was the school she was attending. Walking quickly into the office she soon found the secretary and a few students there.  
“Hi Ms. Jay?” the secretary had walked up to her with papers in her hands. Alana smiled at her in confirmation and walked over to her desk.  
“Here’s your schedule and a few other things you’ll need but I want to introduce you to Liz Allan who will be showing you the classes you will be taking for the next few minutes and to your homeroom.” She was motioning to another girl in the office who looked to be a few years older than her. 

Alana walked over to her and smiled “Hi, my name is Alana Jay,” she put her hand out in greeting which Liz took and cringed for a second. “You sure do have a strong grip,” Liz seemed to be holding back another comment, but they were in a time crunch, so Liz quickly showed Alana out of the office and into the school. They had spent the next fifteen minutes going to various classes around the school before they stopped at Alana’s locker that was with the rest of the freshmen. 

Liz then turned to her as she put the books she didn’t need now into her locker and put the others in her backpack “So, I have to ask where are you from? Your accent seems strange.” Alana smiled, when she joined her last school almost everyone asked the same question.  
“I’m from the south, Mississippi originally but my parents moved my siblings and I around because of work so I’ve lived in Mississippi, Tennessee, and Georgia before moving here almost three years ago.” Liz seemed surprised at that but brushed it off quickly.  
“Well, it’s almost time for your first class so we better go ahead and go.”

Alana entered her homeroom class which was English, and her teacher smiled at her. “Come here! You must be Alana Jay, you can wait here by me so that I can introduce you to the class.” Alana felt her nerves shoot up, she had never liked being forced to speak in front of people, but she pushed her nerves down as the bell rang. Everyone in the class quickly quieted down and looked to her in the front where she could see their surprised faces at seeing a new student in front of the class. She could understand, it was strange to have a new student coming in at this point in the semester, but she had a rough summer and since the end of the last semester she had been busy with family matters and dealing with the break up from her ex-girlfriend. It was hard to get over, but she was determined to be a strong person and applied to this school so that she could push herself further.

Alana’s teacher then looked at her expectantly and she then blushed. She seemed exasperated and asked her to introduce herself again. “Hi, my name is Alana” she just simply did a small wave after and then sat in the front beside a girl who was smirking at her. 

“That was a major mess up within the first few minutes of your first day here” Alana looked over at her, she seemed like the type of student that never payed attention but still somehow ended up at the top of the class. Alana turned from her and took out her binder and the books she needed for the class from her backpack.  
“My name is MJ by the way. You should hang out with me later.” Alana nodded her head, it wouldn’t hurt to hang out with someone, and MJ reminded her of Claire in a strange way but if she was anything like Claire, she would be a cool person. 

Alana’s next few classes seemed to go by quickly and she even was able to see that in chemistry her new school had the chemicals she needed to make the web fluid. Lunch came after her chemistry and she saw MJ waving her over to the back to the lunch room.

“Hi again, told you we would be hanging out again,” MJ said with a small knowing smile on her face. “Well you seem like a cool person.” Alana remarked and MJ just smirked at her.  
“I am a cool person and you’ve picked the greatest person here to hang out with, hey are you going to eat that?” Alana was to busy looking down at the other end of the table where two boys were sitting, one of which she recognized from her chemistry class that she just left. MJ was watching her while she ate her apple and then looked to where Alana was.  
“That’s Peter and Ned, they are both pretty nerdy but are decent people.” Alana looked back at MJ. She remembered then that it was Peter who was in her chemistry class and for some reason she kept getting some kind vibe from him. It was something that made her senses tingle and she decided to ignore it, because it was probably some kind of spider thing that she didn’t want to worry about now. 

Alana and MJ kept up their conversation for a few minutes, talking about their English class and what subjects they wanted to write about when Alana felt someone’s eyes were boring into her. Looking to the side again she could see Peter staring in her direction with the same confusion that she felt earlier when she felt the vibes coming off him. There was something up with that kid, but she just didn’t know what it could have been. The bell soon rang, and she was off to her gym class, which she luckily shared with MJ. They arrived and changed into the schools required gym clothes and started the exercises that coach Wilson wanted them to do that day. It ended up being rope climbing and then laps around the gym. Alana tried to keep it to where it seemed that she was struggling to climb the rope, but she kept getting distracted by Peter, either with staring at him, or catching him staring at her, and when she was distracted, she found nowadays, she tended to overdo things. When she slid down the rope, she had landed by Coach Wilson who immediately started praising her.  
“Wow Alana I’ve never seen anyone handle the rope climbing like that, and that’s the fastest time I’ve seen I’ve seen in my career!” Alana blushed with the praise and it had the people around them watching her in amazement.  
Alana then quickly walked off towards the edge of the gym, and away from Coach Wilson and the other students, where she joined MJ in taking a slow stroll around the gym. Alana quickly found out that she liked MJ. MJ seemed to know when to say something to her, and when to just leave her alone in her thoughts. She had planned on trying to find somewhere after school to test out her abilities more, but she had just looked down at her phone that had a text from Claire who wanted to meet for some food after school. She quickly texted back an agreement. 

The rest of the school day had passed as fast as the morning, and soon she was in the sandwich shop that was halfway in-between her old school and Midtown. Claire came in a few minutes later smiling at her. 

“So how hard was your first day? I have a whole ‘I told you so’ saved up.” Claire seemed giddy, wanting to get the reaction out of her.  
“It was great actually, I’ve already made a friend,” Claire then made a look of mock shock stating “You’re replacing me already? How rude man.” Alana laughed at her then. Claire had always been the one for making jokes, mostly at the expense other people. They then became first in line and then ordered their sandwiches and paid.

“So, any hot guys you can hook me up with, friend?” Alana laughed loudly at that Claire was always looking for someone, but never ended up dating anyone. Alana thought it was probably due to Claire wanting to meet ‘The One’ as some might phrase it.  
“No, but there’s this guy that I know you would hate his name is Flash- “Claire started laughing at that, “You have someone at that school named FLASH?!” It took Claire a few minutes to get the sentence out, she had a fit of laughter in between each word. Alana started laughing herself, but left Claire to try and control her laughter while she went and collected their food.  
“Yes, we do, but as I was going to say, he is probably the most annoying human being, I mean I didn’t even say a word to him but somehow he knew that I had a southern accent and started doing this wired cowboy thing as soon as he saw me.”  
Claire immediately jumped up when she got done with her sentence “Look do I need to go and kick his ass? I know you hate when people make fun of your accent.”  
Alana smiled at her, “It’s a nice offer but I think I could handle him if it comes down to it.” They were both quite for a few minutes until Alana heard something outside that was out of the ordinary. She looks around to see if anyone else heard anything but as usual for lately, only she heard anything. When she looked out the window, she couldn’t believe her eyes. There was a masked person swinging around the city using web material to do it. 

Alana quickly started hitting Claire’s arm to get her attention. “What are you hit- WHAT IS THAT?!” People were now looking out the windows and pulling out their phones to film what was happening. After the masked person had swung out of view Alana looked to Claire whose jaw was just about on the table in shock.  
“You saw what I just saw right?” Claire asked her once she got over her shock.  
“Yeah I did” Alana was shocked, more than shocked. It was apparently common to see superheroes in New York City since the Stark tower was built there, which housed the Avengers, but to see someone like that was astonishing. She didn’t think this new hero was a part of the Avengers, but it was still a shock to see someone flying around the city.  
“I’ve heard about that dude since he popped up two days ago, but I didn’t think that people were serious about it.” Alana quickly looked up at Claire “wait you said two days ago?”  
“Yeah man there’s a few videos of him on YouTube, but he hasn’t done much more than run around the city and stopping a petty robber or two, but this is the first time I’ve seen him, and I didn’t know he could swing around like that- “  
Alana quickly interrupted her when she had an idea. “Hey, do you want to head to that thrift store down the street?” Claire sighed at her then answered her “First it’s rude to interrupt someone like that, but sure I was wanting to go look for a jean jacket soon anyways.”  
Alana had an idea and it was probably one of the stupidest she’s had yet. She was going to go to the thrift store, and find a spandex suit. She was going to join the new masked hero. Alana always wanted to be someone that helped the world, it was the reason she was going to Midtown in the first place. She wanted to go into the medical field someday and help as many people as she could. Alana and Claire quickly finished their sandwiches with a new destination in mind. As they left the shop and started towards the thrift store Alana could hear people down the street still talking about the masked hero which they dubbed ‘spiderman’.

Alana and Claire arrived in the thrift store and went their separate ways to search for the items they wanted. In a small section in the back of the store Alana found the perfect thing. It was a old Halloween costume that was a black spandex suit with a removable head covering. The only thing was that it had a large chunk of glue vertically on the chest where once something was glued to it. Due to its condition it was only a dollar, but Alana had to solve the problem with the front of the costume. Looking up to the front of the store she had an idea of what she could do to cover it, she then spotted a white shirt made of a stretchy athletic material. She then found another white shirt made of the same material and gathered it. Alana then went to go and find Claire, spotting her in a jean section.

“So, are you ready to go?” Alana asked Claire. Claire seemed to have several items of clothing in her arms.  
“Yeah let’s check out and we can head to the bus.” They both checked out and then walked together to the bus and then with Alana getting off near her house before walking home. Suddenly, by chance she looked up towards a building beside her and saw someone for the second time that day. He was sitting on the ledge of her apartment building seeming to be eating a sandwich and texting someone. It was strange to see the masked man doing something so mundane, but when looking at him she suddenly got the tingling vibe, much like the one she had been getting from Peter earlier in the day. She then shook her head, trying to clear it. She didn’t need to be thinking about him when she had work to do.  
Alana first started with cutting out the white spider pattern that would be going on the chest of the suit and covering the glue. She then cut out shapes that would be covering the lower legs, giving the suit the look of having boots. With the rest of the materials she cut out four strips, two for each arm, that would be going around the biceps of the suit. With all the materials she cut out Alana would need something to get the new cloth onto the spandex. Looking around the house she found an old sewing kit for patching up clothes. It only had two colors of spool in the bag, she decided to go with the yellow string to give some color to the suit. With the rough knowledge of sewing that her grandmother gave her when she was younger, and a few YouTube tutorials she started sewing. 

The suit wasn’t the best looking but looked pretty good to be home-made. And as she put the mask on, she found a problem. The black was see-through but with her heighten vision the threads in the mask were too close together to focus on things around her. She took off the mask and looked around trying to find something that could be a better material. Looking down at the scraps of the white shirt she got an idea. Grabbing the material, she carefully stretched it out and put it up to her face and found that it was perfect. She then cut big circles where her eyes would be on the mask, and then cut and sewed on the stretched white material. Finally, with her suit complete she put on the entire thing and look in the mirror. She was proud of herself with how good it looks, but it was missing one key component. She knew that she wanted to have web-slingers or shooters. 

It should be an easy to make but hard to find the right components. Alana had only ever made simple machines in one of her old robotics classes from middle school, but she had to find removable storage cases so that she would be able to refill the web fluid. She first changed back into her regular clothes, and then went looking under her bed. She found some of the old machines from her robotic classes and found one that had been a wrist watch that would be able to charge phones with the battery inside. Alana then took off the watch part leaving the exposed battery. Using parts from the other machines in the box, and a few from around the house she had made her web-shooter and had found two small hour glasses from board games in her cabinet to act as the storage cases for the web fluid. She wanted an extra just in case she ever ran out while not at home. With it done she just now had to find a way to sneak into the chemistry lab, make the web fluid and take it home without being noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is only the second chapter, but I feel like its been eternity before Alana and Peter have even known about each other. 
> 
> Also here a description of Alana because I'm big dumb and don't know how to write it in without looking stupid.  
> She has a naturally tan complexion, with dark dirty blond hair and blue eyes, medium build, and usually wears t-shirts and black jeans. Her t-shirts usually have something like "STRONG INDEPENDENT WOMAN" or a bi flag on it.
> 
> Also also, I live in the south and I've never seen someone in a fic that's from my region so here ya go for all of my southern fam. Anyways I'm pretty sure in civil war its pretty much revealed that peter starts being spiderman fairly quickly after getting his powers so sorry not sorry if you think it was to quick here


	3. Stopping Robbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiders stopping robbers.

Alana should not have stayed up until two in the morning making her suit, and then doing homework.   
MJ noticed too “Wow, you look like death.” Alana looked over at her and gave her a tight smile. She was ecstatic from the night before, she still was tired, but needed to get through the day to get to go out and test everything. The only problem she was having was that she didn’t know how she was going to get into the chemistry lab without being noticed. She did gather yesterday that her chemistry teacher did have an off period right after her class period. So, she planned to stay after class and while the teacher was distracted, she was going to mix the chemicals, bottle it up and put the rest in the web cartridges that were in her backpack along with her suit.

Alana’s classes passed slowly until chemistry, due to that she couldn’t stop thinking about and planning what she was going to do while in chemistry. She knew that today they had a lab to do so she could get away with quietly gathering the chemicals in the drawer on her bench. When she finally entered the lab, she felt her nerves shoot up, but Alana knew if she kept calm and went by her plan, she would be okay.   
It was too easy for her to gather the materials as it seemed that her teacher seemed to be distracted easily and didn’t care too much about what the class was doing as long as they didn’t hurt themselves. At the end of the class the teacher went into a back separate room to get their things for lunch. Alana then carefully mixed the chemicals and panicked, the formula had worked, but it had over flowed in the beaker. She quickly shoved it in an organic materials bottle and pulled out the two cartridges and filled them also. She then quickly cleaned up and put away all the chemicals and went to lunch

 

“You’re late A” MJ looked up at her as she sat down with a disappointed look.  
“Sorry chemistry ran over” MJ looked at her in disbelief and expressed that “Peter got here ten minutes ago, and I know you two share chemistry”  
Alana sighed at her “I had to start over on my experiment because I messed up”   
MJ squinted her eyes at her and then looked over at Peter and yelled out to him “Hey Peter how hard was that experiment you did last period?”  
Peter and Ned looked up in surprise and then Peter coughed out a reply “uh it was hard, extra hard lab today.”  
MJ just rolled her eyes in defeat and continued eating her lunch. Alana looked down at the table confusingly, that lab wasn’t hard, and she knew almost everyone had an easy time doing it too. Alana thought about it, she was grateful that somehow Peter covered up for her, but the only way he would be able to know what to say was if he was listening in on their conversation. It wasn’t completely impossible, but he had been having a full-on conversation that Alana could see in her peripheral vision with Ned. She shook her head. Alana had promised herself today and from now on that she was going to ignore him. The vibes from him were to weird to be thinking about when she had more important things to worry about.

The rest of the day for Alana had passed quickly without any incidents, she had been able to keep herself low on Coach Wilson’s radar during gym and hoped that he chalked up the rope climbing incident to a one-time thing. She quickly ran home, finding it quicker than the after-school bus she usually took. As soon as she arrived home, she threw her backpack onto her bed, got her suit out and put it on. She felt the nerves ball up in her stomach as she put the web-shooter on her wrist. She then quickly climbed out the window after checking the time. It was three pm, and she knew she had about three hours before her parents would be getting home from work, that would leave her plenty on time to go and try out everything.

Alana climbed onto the roof of her building, it was then that she was glad her bedroom faced the building next to hers, because now hopefully no one would spot her climbing in and out of her bedroom window. Alana looked around not quite sure how to get started with swinging around the city. She looked over into the street below and saw that there was plenty of room for her to swing around without hitting any cars. She looked over to a building adjacent from her, it would be a good start. Bringing up her right hand she pressed the button for her web-shooter, and it shot out onto the building. She smiled and grabbed onto the web with her hand. Taking a few steps back to the edge of the building she ran forward and ignoring every instinct in her body, she jumped off the building and into the streets. Once she was almost to the building that the webbing was attached to, she let go of the web and started free falling. Alana panicked for a second but quickly shot out the web again and then she was swinging again across the buildings. It would have been easier for her to get around if she had another web shooter on her left wrist, but she managed to get around fine.

Alana had landed on a building on a street with shops and when she looked down, she could see an old woman struggling to keep a man from taking her purse from her. Looking around people were just passing by not bothering to try and help the older woman, and without thinking Alana jumped down from the building she was on and grabbed the man’s arm. He was much taller than her and seemed to be much more built also.  
“Hey pip-squeak why don’t you let me go.” Alana could tell he was extremely angry with his face bunching up and turning red. There was a small crowd forming around them, but Alana wasn’t paying attention to them.  
“Why don’t you let go of the lady’s purse gigantor.” His face had turned redder at that and gave the purse a tug and successfully getting it from the older woman. Alana then tighten her grip on the man’s arm to a point she knew would be painful for him. He then fully turned to Alana dropped the purse and swung a fist. She ducked and then shot a web onto the mans face and grabbed the end. Simultaneously she brought up her knee and used the part of the web in her hand to bring his head down onto her knee. She heard his nose break and cringed. She hadn’t meant to hurt him too much, but he deserved it for being such a prick.  
He brought his face up to her general direction, as it was still covered in the webbing and screamed out “You bitch! I’m going to beat your ass!” He then ran towards her, quickly looking over to the lamp post that was near her, she shot out a web to it and grabbed it. Once he was near enough, she roughly shoved him into the lamp post and wrapped him with the webbing. Then she could see the webbing on his face had been starting to be stained red from his nose bleeding. Alana then quickly asked the nearest by-stander to call the police. She knew she had to get away from the scene as quick as possible, but as she turned to leave, she saw someone that made her stomach drop. Ned and who looked to be his mother had groceries in hand and both looked to be staring at her in a mixture of awe and shock. Recovering quickly, she used her web-shooter to get her back up to above the buildings and started running across the roof tops. 

Once Alana was out of the area, she started swinging across the buildings again. Looking down she could see people with their phones filming her. That gave her the need to go faster across the city, she felt strange being on the other side of the phone. Not soon enough Alana was back on top of her apartment building. She quickly got down to her bedroom window and snuck inside and collapsed onto the bed. She could see why Spiderman had been going out every day, it was exhilarating to swing around like that, but she was still frightened by the man she had stopped. In the moment Alana just knew that she had to stop him but now all she could think about was how he could have had a weapon and hurt her and the people around her. Getting up she started looking through her desk drawers and found a pocket knife at the bottom of one. It wouldn’t be much, but if she was going to go out again, she knew it would be good to have on her. Alana then cut a small hole in her suit on her thigh where she would be able to hide the knife and keep it with her easily while she was out. Alana then changed back into her clothes and put on some music. It had always helped her relax when she was stressed, with the notes flowing through her, she grabbed her backpack and started on her homework.

The next morning had passed quickly. Alana had plenty of sleep the night before, and MJ even seemed to be in a good mood that morning during English. She entered chemistry in the best mood she had been in a while and when looking up to the front she saw that they had a Substitute teacher for the class period. They probably would just be doing some worksheets for the next hour which would be boring but something to keep busy. 

The sub then stood to address them once the bell rang. “Hi, my name is Mrs. Hood, your teacher left these worksheets to work together in pairs.” Alana then sighed, she hadn’t gotten to know anyone at Midtown other than MJ so far, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone sit beside her. Looking over, she was surprised to see Peter Parker sitting beside her. Well, it looked like her vow to ignore him was over. The substitute then passed out the papers for them to work on. Alana and Peter both worked quietly at first, but Alana then got stuck on an equation that she couldn’t figure out how to do.   
“Hey peter how did you do thirteen? I can’t figure out how do to do it.” He then looked up at her like he was surprised that she was talking to him. Alana then slid her paper over to him so that he could look at her work.   
He then looked up at her and smiled “You forgot to put in the change of the vapor.” Looking down where he was pointing, she sighed, it was a simple mistake and was easily fixed.   
They then started finally working on the rest of the problems together and got through them quickly with about twenty minutes left of the class left they started making small talk.  
“So where are you from, your accent seems weird,” Alana then looked over and started laughing, it was funny how many times she had been asked that at this point, and Peter looked at her strangely “what? it’s a fair question.”  
“I know its weird, I just get that question a lot,” they both smiled at each other before Alana continued “I originally was born in Mississippi, but I moved around the south a lot before coming here, so I guess it’s a mixture of everything.”  
They both laughed at that and continued to talk until the end of class. Once the bell rang, they both gathered their things and walked to lunch together. 

Once they entered the cafeteria, they could see MJ at their table looking to be grilling Ned. They both walked over quickly wanting to save Ned from his fate. Alana could hear the conversation as soon as she entered the room and went pale.   
It started with MJ “What do you mean you saw some masked girl beat up a robber?”  
Ned was looking at her nervously but sighed with relief when he saw Peter and Alana enter the cafeteria. “Look let me start over again when Peter and Alana get here.” When MJ looked up at them, she could see the fire in her eyes. Alana and Peter then arrived at the lunch table sat across from them.  
MJ then spoke up again “Ned was just telling me he saw a masked girl take down a robber, and I don’t believe him because the only person we’ve had in New York taking down robbers recently was Spiderman.”  
Ned then looked up at her annoyingly “Look MJ it was SpiderWOMAN, she was a girl and her suit was completely different from Spiderman, so I think I know what I saw.”  
Peter then interrupted them, “wait, Ned start from the beginning.”  
Ned then took a breath while they all leaned in for Ned’s story “Okay so I was going home with my mom after picking up groceries, right? And all of the sudden this big burly dude is grabbing on this old lady trying to get her purse, he was about to get it when from out of nowhere this girl in a cool spandex black suit just came from the sky and grabbed this dude’s arm. Then he was calling her a pip-speak and she called him gigantor and did a cool move with some webbing where she brought down his head onto her knee and broke his nose. She then tied him up against this pole and got out of there hella quick, here look I was about to show MJ this, I found a video of it on YouTube.”  
Alana, Peter, and MJ then gathered around his phone as he played the video for them. As she watched the video, Alana could see how cool the exchange was, instead of frightening like she first thought.   
MJ then sat back once the video was over and sighed “She looks to be just a Spiderman copycat.”  
Ned looked over at her “She is the cooler version of him MJ, did you just watch the same video as me?”  
Both Alana and Peter were keeping quite while watching their exchange when Peter butted in “She can’t really be a copy cat if she has the same abilities as Spiderman. I mean you can’t copy that.”   
MJ sighed again and looked across to Alana “You agree with me, right? She’s just copying.”  
Alana looked down at the table not sure how to answer, “I mean she is pretty cool, maybe she and Spiderman got their abilities at the same time and wanted to do good like he is.” That got her thinking, because she was right, the person who had become Spiderman would have been in the same room as her that day. Alana was trying to remember the faces she saw in the lab containing the spiders, but it was still just a blur of a memory. They all were lost in thought for the rest of lunch, and there wasn’t much said. Alana looked over at Peter several times, and he kept a hard-determined look on his face as if he had a plan in mind. It wasn’t long before lunch was over and Alana was done with school and back out in the city that afternoon with her suit on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alana is a badass, and finally talked to Peter. Also, I couldn't stop smiling while writing this. :)   
> Well then, I'm off to go watch Homecoming for the probably fifth time.


	4. Team up of the century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spiders finally team up.

Later that afternoon, Alana was swinging across the city again. She had helped a couple of people with simple things such as directions, or various other small things. She was on her way home when she could see something or someone following her. Alana landed on a building a few blocks away from her apartment building and started looking around. Then suddenly Spiderman jumped up from the street below and landed in front of her. Alana froze and they then just stood there for a second staring at each other. From being this close to him she could really see how his suit looked, it was home-made like hers but seemed to be a onesie, she didn't judge him for it. Its hard to come up with something like a suit, even if Alana seemed to know where to get hers right away.

“So, you’re Spiderman?” Alana asked, she was reaching down to her thigh at the same time where her knife was. She didn’t know his intentions and wasn’t going to risk anything either.

“Yeah and you’re Spiderwoman?” Alana had never thought about what she wanted to be called, only that she wanted to help people. She could see tell from his voice that he was about the same age as her. His stance was tense as Alana’s at least he was smart enough to be cautious around her also.

“I guess, I haven’t really thought of a name for myself yet.” He nodded at that.

After a few seconds Spiderman spoke again. “Look, can we talk? I wanted to ask you a few things.” Alana nodded at him then, she wanted to ask him some things too. She was still thinking about what she said at lunch and wanted to know if her theory was true about them getting their abilities from the same source. They both then walked to the edge of the building and sat a few feet from each other. Each were quiet watching the people below them for a few minutes before Spiderman spoke up.

“So, you know how people have been thinking we are, or maybe should be a duo?” Alana nodded, she had spent most of her free time nowadays researching what people were saying about her. She had only seen a few people mentioning that her and Spiderman should team up, and fewer suggesting that they were partners to begin with. It wouldn’t be a bad idea, it was probably better for them to have someone watching their back when encountering crime than be alone.

“Yes, were you asking me if I wanted to team up?” He looked down again and looked up back towards her.

“Yeah, I think it would be better for the both of us if we had someone to back us up if something happen, plus were both newbies at this and probably could learn from each other.” Alana was glad he agreed, and he was right, she didn’t really know how this whole ‘Super hero’ thing would play out for her, and it would be great to have someone else along side her who was in the same situation.

Spiderman then held out his hand Alana took it and commented “It’s the team up of the century then.” They both laughed at that.

Alana then looked at him and asked “So, how did you get your abilities? Was it at the lab in NYU?”

Spiderman then looked at her suddenly, he probably had a surprised look on his face, Alana didn’t know that for certain since they both still had their masks on. “Yeah, from a spider bite, right?” Alana nodded and Spiderman then spoke up again “I shouldn’t be surprised, because we have all the same abilities, but its still weird to hear”

They talked about that day, it ends up they had almost identical experiences. They had both had the bizarre sickness and woken up the next day with their abilities.

Alana looked over to him “You know I was blind as a bat before I had gotten bitten?”

Spiderman then laughed at that “That must have been the strangest thing to wake up too, one day you can’t see without any help and then it’s like the world couldn’t get any clearer.”

Alana never thought about it that way, but he was right. “Yeah, but I was a little too distracted that my hands were stuck to the sink to think about that because having your hands stuck too a sink is a little more important, I even tried pull them off repeatedly, but the sink started cracking so I calmed myself down before I did any more damage. That had Spiderman hunched over laughing with the image in his head. 

Alana looked at him with a hard glare, “What, you never had something like that happen to you?”  
He was still laughing and was now trying to catch is breath but ignored her comment. “oh my GOD, how did you even manage do to that in the first place?”

Alana shook her head at him “It was an accident. It wasn’t like I meant to get my hands stuck.”

Spiderman then sobered up from his laughing fit, “I face planted into a building once so don’t feel bad about it.” 

Alana then looked over to the skyline, the sun was setting, and she knew that her parents could be home any minute. “How about we meet up here from now on? I’ve got to go before my parents get home.” Spiderman then nodded his head at her. They said their good-byes and set off in opposite directions. Alana made sure to go and circle around a few blocks before going back to her apartment building, she hadn’t wanted him following her home, or knowing the direction of it, privacy still mattered to her and she didn’t want him barging into her room and finding out who she was.

 

Once Alana climbed into her bedroom she collapsed on her bed and smiled, because she wasn’t alone in the world with this strange thing that was in her. She had someone to confide in, and until that moment she hadn’t realized how much it helped her to be able to talk to someone about what had happen to her. She then heard her parents coming into the apartment, Alana then jumped up quickly and changed back into her clothes. She quickly shoved her suit under her pillows and grabbed her books from her backpack and put them on her desk and sat down. Alana hadn’t been assigned any homework that day, but it was better to look like she was busy before one of her parents busted into her room unannounced. 

As if she predicted it her mother opened her door and poked her head in. “Did you have a good day at school honey?” Alana looked up as if she was surprised by the interruption, it was good to act as if her hearing wasn’t as good as it was in front of people like her mother.

“Yeah mom do you want me help with dinner tonight? I just got done with all my homework.” Her mother then smiled at her and nodded. Alana left her room and followed her mother down the hall and into the kitchen. Her father was already chopping vegetables. Alana then picked up a peeler and started peeling the potatoes that were already out. It was relaxing doing something simple like helping her parents make dinner. Her days were now filled to the brim, and she was slowly adjusting to it, but it still made her feel like she was being stretched in all different directions. 

Alana was sitting down with her family when she remembered something and looked up to her mother. “I was wondering if you would be okay with me going to a gym and taking boxing lessons?” Alana had seen the poster that morning when she was walking to school. She figured it would be good for her to get training so that the next time she encountered a criminal she would be able to know what to do instead of going in blindly.

“Yeah that would be great! I was thinking that you needed to start taking some type of self defense classes since we do live in New York City and I wouldn’t want you to be defenseless.”

Alana then smiled at that and told her mother “The lessons are on Sunday nights, and the gym that they are hosting it in is only a few blocks away.”

Her father then answered, “that’s good, just let us know how much they are.” Alana then nodded at her father and went to put her plate in the dishwasher. 

 

The next few weeks passed quickly for Alana. She was doing great in all her classes, and life was great. Spiderman and Spiderwoman had started gaining traction with more and more supporters popping up online. Alana and Spiderman even had gotten to become great friends, spending almost everyday together. Alana even was doing great in her boxing lessons, she was young and small, but she had quickly gained muscles and endurance from the lessons, and the outings she had with being Spiderwoman. She was now, along with Spiderman, was stopping crimes and helping people almost daily. One of her greatest accomplishments was when she was out by herself one day when she stopped an out of control train from going over the railing and into a crowd. She was surprised and proud of her self that she could even accomplish something like that. The video had gone viral along with one of Spiderman stopping a car crashing into a bus. Alana and Spiderman both liked watching the videos of themselves, and it was one of their favorite past times. 

Today for Alana was going smoothly and she was looking forward to the rest of it, because it was an off day for her as Spiderwoman, and she didn’t have any homework. She had planned on going home and relaxing. She had a book that she had been wanting to read for the past couple of months, but when she entered her apartment, she knew that her book would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (: (: (: (:  
> Sorry its short but its worth it to get to the next chapter my dudes.  
> Also Alana and kind of Peter are finally friends.


	5. Going on a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark asks the spiderlings to help him with Captain America. Alana now finally gets to see who is behind the mask of Spiderman.

TW// there is a panic attack contained in this chapter I’ll put a + before and after it so that if you need to you can skip it.

When Alana arrived home, Tony Stark, The Tony Stark, was in her apartment. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She had always looked up to Tony Stark, he was someone who turned his life and business around to do good for the world, and there was the fact that he was Iron Man. 

“I- how- Why are you in my apartment?” Tony then stood up from the kitchen table where he had been sitting before. 

“Are you not going to ask me how I got in here? Honestly, you need to make it a little harder for someone to get in your home kid.” At that Alana turned around and locked her apartment door, she still was in shock and could see her hands shaking as she turned the lock.

Alana then walked over to where he was standing and sat down at her kitchen table. “Sorry Mr. Stark I need to calm down for a second.” He looked down at her then with sympathy.

“Take your time kid, but remember we are on a time crunch here, I have to pick someone else up too you know.” Alana then suddenly looked up at him. He had to pick someone else up too? She had an idea of who it could be, but she didn’t want to think about it.

Alana’s next sentence came out with her voice shaking with nerves, “Someone else?”

Tony then looked at her like it was obvious, but Alana was in denial, “You know your spiderling friend? I thought the two of you were best of crime-fighting buds.” He wasn’t wrong she and Spiderman were great friends, and she was quickly thinking that he was her best friend now too. She wasn’t quite ready to meet him face to face, but if Tony Stark was here, it wasn’t for nothing.

Alana looked out the window thinking of what she should ask him next, because there was a lot of things to be asked when Tony Stark is in your apartment, but she finally landed on the most important question to ask him, “Yes we are, but why are you here?”

Tony then looked down at her, “I need your help with something important, but that’s not what we need to be talking about right now, I want to know why you’re doing this whole spider thing. I know you popped up immediately after the Spiderboy, so were you inspired by him because I don’t think- “  
Alana stood up suddenly at what he was implying, “I didn’t copy him, maybe my suit is inspired by him but he and I just got our abilities from the same place, and I didn’t do it for power either, I just wanted to help people anyway that I could even if it was just the small people.”  
Tony smiled at that, “Glad your heart is in the right place then kid.” Suddenly Tony took down the hall of her apartment and Alana started following him.

“Um, Mr. Stark what are you doing?” Tony was ignoring her and started opening doors and eventually found her bedroom, which was messy and had band posters on the walls. She never had time to clean up and quickly ran in and started throwing her things in place.

Tony kept looking around and started looking in her closet, “So, where do you keep the suit kid?” Alana then gave him an exasperated look and took her backpack off her back and unzipped a front pocket revealing the black suit.

Tony then got an expression on his face that Alana couldn’t quite read, “You keep it with you at all times?” Alana nodded and handed the suit to him. She never left the house without it, she was always scared that she would be somewhere with a crime happening right in front of her and she wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.  
Tony was examining it with a crucial eye and started making comments, “This is well put together, I’ll have to give you that. The eyes could be improved. What’s this hole in the leg for though?” Alana then pulled the pocket knife out from her pants pocket to show him. 

Tony had a questioning look on his face when he saw the knife in her hand and she answered his look, “I always keep it with me for protection, and it’s useful to cut the webbing when needed.”

He looked to her, “Look what you’ve done is impressive, I’ve seen a couple of videos and its not easy to do what you do,” Alana nodded her head at that “Just pack your things, I’ve already talked to your parents about it and you and the other spiderling are coming with me.” 

Alana panicked for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day, “You told my parents? No no no they are going to KILL me.”

Tony then put his hand on her shoulder so that she would stop panicking and look at him, “I didn’t tell them kid, I just said that you had gotten a Stark internship, and that you would be coming to a retreat with me.”

Alana then looked at her suit and back to him after a few minutes “So do you really need my help with something?”  
Tony then laughed and shook his head “I wouldn’t say I need your help, more like Captain America has gone rouge and I need some backup, but I’ve got to go, pack your things we are leaving in a few hours.” Alana then nodded her head and showed Tony to the door, as he was heading out, he turned to her and said “Kid, there’s no need to worry about it, it will all turn out fine.” She didn’t know what part of the conversation he was talking about, but she still nodded her head and closed the door once he was down the hall.

+  
Alana then put her back against the closed door and slid down until she was sitting on the floor, it was a lot to take in what had happen in the past twenty minutes. She had a panic attack then, she had had several before but this one to be the worst. She felt her limbs starting to go numb, but she quickly remembered what Claire had taught her when it came to panic attacks. She then took in deep breaths and slowly let them out. It didn’t seem to work at first, but she kept going as it was something to focus on instead of the panic. Soon it was over, and Alana stood up and caught her breath.  
+

Alana then went down the hall back to her room. She didn’t know how long she would be on this ‘retreat’ so she packed as much as she could fit into her suitcase. A lot of it ended up being t-shirts and other clothing items she would need but she made sure to carefully pack her suit and web shooter. Her suit wouldn’t be as good as anyone else’s she encounters, but it would do her good as it always did.

Alana then called her mother because she knew that her parents wouldn’t be home in time for her to say her goodbyes to them.  
When her mother picked up the phone, she was immediately barging her with compliments, “I can’t believe you got a Stark internship, do you know how proud your dad and I are? This is amazing I always knew you would do something good for this world and working for him will certainly give you that opportunity.”  
“Yeah, it’s pretty cool. So, Did Mr. Stark say anything else to you about this retreat that he’s taking me and the other intern on?”  
“No, but you should go and have fun! I’ve noticed that you’ve been so busy and tense these past couple of weeks so you should use this opportunity to relax.”  
“Yeah I will mom” Alana and her mother then said their goodbyes to each other, and Alana’s mother then made her promise to call her every day and Alana agreed.

It was only about an hour later when Alana heard her doorbell ring. She then grabbed her suitcase off her bed and ran to open the door. When she opened it wasn’t Tony Stark but a man who looked she knew probably worked for him. 

When he meet her eyes he smiled “I’m glad you already got you bag so are you ready to go?” Alana nodded her head and she then stepped into the hall way to follow him, then turned around to lock her door.  
They had walked down the hall a few steps before the man spoke again “By the way I’m Happy. I’ll be taking you and the other spider to the airport.” Alana then nodded her head and they went down the stairs and to a car. Happy then opened the trunk for her, and she put her suitcase in. They both got in the car, with Happy up front and Alana in the back. They drove down a couple of streets when they stopped in front of another apartment building.

From the front seat Happy looked back at her, “I’ll be back in just a second, you can wait in the car, right?” Without waiting for an answer, he left her in the car by herself. She felt her heart rate pick up and kept her eyesight to where she was looking at her hand wringing in her lap. A few minutes later she heard two people come up to the car, the truck open and close, and finally the car door across from her opened. She didn’t want to look up, but when she heard the person beside going still, she did.

Looking at the person beside her she couldn’t believe her eyes. Alana and Peter Parker were staring at each other in complete shock. Alana heard Happy get back in the driver’s seat and driving the car out into the street. 

Alana and Peter’s shock was broken when Happy spoke “So, do you two know each other? You both look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Peter looked up to the front to Happy and answered “Yeah, yeah we know each other.” Alana still couldn’t believe that Peter Parker was Spiderman. They had become good friends over the past couple of weeks and had spent chemistry and lunch together, along with Ned and MJ, almost every day.

Peter then looked over at her, “So, this is kinda wired, isn’t it?” Alana looked at him and nodded. She didn’t trust her voice not to come out cracking and shaking. They both looked out the windows and at the cars passing by for a few minutes before Peter brought out his phone and started recording something.  
Alana could hear him speaking in a rough voice “New York. Queens. It’s a rough borough, but, hey it’s home.”  
Both Alana and Happy looked at him before Happy spoke up “Who you talking to?”

Peter then swerved around to face Happy before answering “No one. Just making a little video of the trip.” Alana laughed at that feeling a little more relaxed then she did a few seconds ago.

Happy looked at both of them in the review mirror before speaking up again “You know you can’t show it to anyone.”

Peter answered, “Yeah I know.”

Happy then gave him a look “Then why are you narrating in that voice?” Alana couldn’t help but to start laugh at the exchange again.

Peter then look at her and smiled before answering “Because it’s fun.”

Happy then rolled his eyes, “Fun.”  
Peter then looked back at Alana, who was still laughing, and asked “So, why do they call you Happy?” Without answering Happy brought up his hand and pressed a button on the ceiling panel of the car which brought up a mirror and closed him off from Peter and Alana. Peter then stopped recording and put down his phone. Alana then sobered up from laughing and looked over at Peter. It was still strange to her that she had been spending so much time with Peter and hadn’t even known it. They had shared many hours together, talking, stopping some crimes, and just enjoying each other’s company.

Peter looked over at her and smiled “I guess he’s not one for talking.”

Alana shook her head and answered, “I guess not.”

They both sat in silence again watching the world go by out the window. They both thought about what had happened between them, but both didn’t want to talk about it for the moment.  
Soon Happy drove into an airport and got out, then spoke to them “Come on. I’m not carrying your two’s bags. Let’s go.” Alana and Peter then both got out and grabbed their suitcases from the trunk. They looked at each other for a second, not know what lied ahead for them, only knowing that there was a Stark Industries private airplane in front of them. As they were following Happy Alana saw that Peter had gotten his phone out again and was recording what was happening.  
As they were walking up to the airplane, she heard him ask “Hey should I go to the bathroom before?” Alana would have laughed at that, but it was a very valid question to ask.  
Happy then turned as they were climbing on and answered, “There’s a bathroom on it.” They both followed Happy onto the plane and put their bags down. She then saw Peter go into the cockpit and followed to look in behind him to.  
“Woah, No pilot? That’s awesome.” Alana agreed, but she had been on a few planes before, and she would have felt safer with someone flying them, beggars couldn’t be choosers though.  
Alana and Peter then went to go sit down, Peter took the seat across from Happy and Alana chose one that was more near the front.  
Happy looked at Peter then, “Is that where you’re gonna sit?”  
Peter looked around and back at him, “Yeah.”  
Happy then got annoyed, “This is your first time on a private plane?”  
“This is my first time on any plane.” Happy then got up and moved to the back of the plane and sat back again looking like he was going to sleep while they flew to their destination.

Peter then look back up the row towards Alana who was staring back at him. She shrugs her shoulders then not knowing what to comment on Happy’s actions. Peter was looking nervous, but he then got up and sat across from Alana, she didn’t mind it and was glad that he sat with her so they could have each other’s company.  
Just as the plane started up Peter looked to her, “Should it-? Should it be-? Should it be making that noise?”  
Alana had been on a few planes before and nodded her head, “Yeah its fine it’s just the plane starting up.”  
Peter then nodded his head for a few seconds and then put his phone down. They both sat there looking out the window for a few seconds with an awkward air in between them. Alana knew that they needed to talk about what was going on between them sooner or later.  
They both spoke at the same time “I think we need- “ “We should-“ they both laughed at that for a second. At least they were on the same page.  
Peter then spoke up “You can start, you haven’t been speaking much since you’ve known that I’m Spiderman.”

Alana nodded her head, “Yeah, I think I’ve been processing it, but we should talk about what is going on between us.” She moved her hands back in forth between them at the last part of her sentence.  
Peter then answered “I mean it’s cool? But weird that someone who I kept trying de-mask in my mind was right in front of me the whole time. Plus, it should have been painfully easy to point out since you had such a weird accent.” Alana laughed and nodded her head in agreement.  
“Yeah, I’m still stunned, but I think it’s better that you’re someone that I know rather than a stranger, it’s now that I’m little concerned that you know a little too much about me.” As Spiderwoman, in the past couple of weeks they had spent a lot of time talking about their life’s and that led to a lot of deep conversations. Peter, or rather Spiderman, had told her about the passing of his Uncle and had cried on her shoulder. They sat together for a long time that day with him in her arms, she had tried her best to comfort him. He did the same for her, she hadn’t cried but she told him about her past girlfriend, and the fear she had of her parents finding out she was bisexual. Alana’s parents were very loving, but they were still conservatives at heart and would kick her out of their apartment if they ever found out.

Peter nodded his head at her statement, “Well at least now we can cover for each other if anything happens. I wouldn’t rather have anyone else as my partner if I was telling the truth.” They both blushed at that.  
“I agree, you’re a great person in and out of the suit. I wouldn’t want anyone else either.” They then sat in a comfortable silence after that.  
After a few minutes Peter brought out his phone again and looked back at her, “watch this.” Watching him she saw him sneak to the back of the plane where Happy had now fallen asleep and got his phone close to his face. Happy was startled then and Peter ran back over to her giggling as he ran down the aisle. He put his phone back in his pocket as he plopped down in his seat. 

Happy then gave them both a glare through his sunglasses before settling back into his seat. Alana looked back at Peter then and laughed, “Leave the poor man alone Peter.” She wasn’t serious and couldn’t stop laughing.  
Peter then nodded his head and laughed with her “Sure, I’ll let him get his sleep.” They then spent the rest of the time together for the rest of the flight. They both knew it was probably going to be a long flight but spent their time either talking or trying to figure out what exactly where they were going to and for what reason. Happy only woke up once to eat and made sure while he was awake that they knew where the food was on the flight. Alana and Peter spent a good hour after he had fallen asleep again ransacking the food cabinets and kept some in their bags for later. Soon though they were landing in a strange city that both Alana and Peter were nervous about. Looking out the window they could see the sun rising as they landed. Before they both got off, they grabbed their luggage and looked to each other knowing that whatever Tony Stark had planned for them, they would have each other’s back no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter to make up for yesterday :). I've been looking forward to this chapter since I've started writing this fic.


	6. Civil War pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana and Peter face the strongest enemy yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two-parter, so look out for the second half my dudes

Alana and Peter were probably enjoying their time in Berlin a little too much. As soon as they got off the plane they were escorted to the city. They had both spent the first part of their day exploring together the streets of Berlin, and it was amazing. They hadn’t seen Tony Stark at all since they landed and only seen Happy when they arrived at the hotel. Peter had recorded most of their day, and Alana had even gotten in on it, and recorded some videos to go into their ‘trip video’. 

As soon as they arrived at the hotel and were going in their rooms, Happy had told them to suit up. Alana and Peter both had went to their separate rooms and changed. Alana had then gone over to Peters room while they waited on Happy. They had both appreciated the company but were both separately trying to calm down. Peter seemed to be talking to himself in the mirror with his phone recording while Alana was sitting in a chair by the window taking deep breaths and reminding herself of the things, she had learned in her boxing lessons.

“What the hell are you two wearing?” Alana and peter both turned around startled at Happy’s entrance.

Alana and Peter the answered at the same time, “My suit?” “It’s my suit.”

Happy then rolled his eyes “Where’s your case?”

Alana and Peter looked at each other and back at Happy before Peter answered, “What case?”

Happy then was opening a door that they both hadn’t thought was important and Peter said “What? I thought that was a closet?” entering the room with Alana looking in behind him he said, “This is still my room?”

Happy gave him a look and then simply said “Go.” Looking to Alana Happy told her “Go to your room and change. Hurry.”

Quickly leaving the room, Alana didn’t look back to Peter opening the case in his room, but she did hear his gasp. Once Alana was in her room Alana opened the door that was to the right of the entrance and she entered the side room. It looked to be a living room, but on the table, there was a giant silver case with a note from Tony Stark attached simply say ‘A minor upgrade’ if Alana knew anything about Tony Stark, she knew that this wasn’t just going to be some minor upgrade. Alana then unlatched the case and opened it. Just like Peter had she gasped at the sight. It was a suit that looked to be a hundred times better in every aspect of her homemade suit. It had been kept the same as her suit design wise with the white spider covering the chest with the suit being predominantly black. The lower legs were kept white, but the arms of the suit had white going up to the elbow with a red stripe at her upper forearms. Looking in the mirror with the entire suit on she could appreciate the eyes also. They had been widened to oval but were pointed at the end. She had other red and blue details on her suit, but they were dark and didn’t stand out too much against the black. Looking down to her wrists she could see that the web shooters were a much better model that the one she had on her homemade suit. She was glad that Tony had given her a web shooter on each wrist despite her original design. Peter as Spiderman had offered to make another to go on her left wrist several times when she was using her suit before, but she had refused every time. She would have appreciated it, but she didn’t want him going through the trouble for her. Alana then pressed the button on her right palm to test out her web shooters, but that seemed to make the suit come alive. She could see various symbols that went around her wrist, but she ignored them and left the room, because she heard Happy from the hallway telling her that they had to leave.

Stepping out of her room and into the hallway she could see that Peter’s suit had stayed true to his original homemade design also, but with black detailing. Alana smiled because when making their suits Tony had thought of everything, and one detail wasn’t missed while keeping to their own designs. 

Peter then looked Alana up and down, “We really do look like a duo now.” Alana smiled at him in agreement and nodded. When they entered the elevator, there was a mirror against one wall and Alana could see her and Peter together, and she could really see that they truly did match, but not in a cringy way. Exiting the elevator with Happy they all took a back entrance to a waiting car. 

Getting in the car, Happy spoke to them from the front seat while handing them his cell phone, “Mr. Stark wanted me to get you two to call him on your way there.”  
Looking down at the phone Alana could see it was already ringing, and she put the phone on speaker for both her and Peter to hear, “Hi kiddos are you both there?” Peter gave a confirmation before Tony continued. He told them the plan, and what to do. It was simple enough to remember, but Alana was still nervous.  
“And remember, no matter what stick to the plan. Keep in mind that Rodgers will probably try to say that you two don’t understand what’s going on, but you just got to stick to what you know. Also a tidbit if you encounter him. Go for his legs.” The conversation ended shortly after with good lucks from both ends of the line. Alana and Peter went over the plan on the way to the place where they would be meeting. It was simple instructions on what they were to do when they got to the airport, but Alana couldn’t help but to roll her eyes at the signal that he was going to give them. They weren’t total children. Going over the plans several times Alana then looked up to Peter who was staring out the window anxiously.

Alana put her hand on his shoulder before speaking to him, “It’s going to be alright. I don’t think that they will hurt us, I mean we are just two kids.” Peter then nodded his head not looking quite convinced. Alana sighed and then looked back down at the at her hands going over and over what the plan was, until they arrived near the airport.

Getting in position Alana and Peter watched the scene from behind a tunnel waiting for the signal. They both then put in the earpieces that were provided by Happy to them before. Happy had also given them a very brief explanation on how to use them. Then they saw Captain America was standing in the clearing waiting for something. Suddenly Ironman and War machine landed in front of him before both of their masks came off and Tony Stark started speaking, “Wow its so weird how you run into people at the airport, don’t you think that’s weird?”

Rhodes then answered, “Definitely weird”  
“Here me out Tony, that doctor, that psychiatrist, is behind all of this.” Steve Rogers seemed like he didn’t want to fight them. Alana then looked to Peter at that. Peter just shrugged back. They had a job to do no matter what anyone said. Tony had also said in the call that they had to keep to their plan.

Then someone from the side who Alana didn’t know jumped in, in a Black suit resembling a panther and said, “Captain” in greeting.

Steve then looked over to him, “your highness.”

Walking towards him Tony Stark then spoke up “Anyway Ross gave me thirty-six hours to bring you in and that was twenty-four hours ago. Can you help a brother out?”

Steve then shook his head at him, “you’re after the wrong guy.”

Tony then got a hard look on his face and spoke with disappointment, “your judgement is askew, your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday- “

Steve then interrupted him, “and there are five more super soldiers just like him.” He then paused, “I can’t let the doctor find them first Tony, I can’t.”

Walking up Natasha then answered “Steve you know what’s about to happen, do you really want to punch your way out of this one?”

They then all paused looking at each other for a second Alana could feel the tension in the air, and along with it her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. She didn’t know if it was nerves or adrenaline, but she ignored it.

Feeling like Tony was about to signal them with his next sentence, both Alana got in a ready position while Peter was recording on his phone. Alana ignored him, all she could focus on was what was about to happen next.

Bringing his hands up Tony gave out their signal “all right I’ve run out of patience, Underoo’s” Alana and Peter then both jumped into the scene. Peter flipped over them while using his webbing to steal Cap’s shield, and while Steve was distracted Alana quickly ran in behind Steve, got his hands behind his back, and covered them in webbing and held the webbing in place. It was strange to be so close to someone like Captain America, and she couldn’t see Tony in front of him due to how small she was and how big Cap was.

Tony then spoke up to them both, “Nice job kids.”

Alana leaned to where she could see Tony and nodded her head to him while Peter spoke up, “Thanks, well I could have stuck the landing a little better it’s just a new suit, wait it’s nothing Mr. Stark, it’s it’s perfect thank you.” Alana cringed for him. She knew sometimes that he would talk to much when he got nervous.

Tony then spoke immediately after him, “we don’t really need to get started a conversation.”

Peter then nodded his head, “okay. Cap Captain,” Peter said this while giving a salute and Alana couldn’t help but to put her head down and shake it before Peter continued “big fan, I’m Spiderman and that’s Spiderwoman behind you- “

Tony then interrupted him, “Yeah well talk about it later just-“ Peter then waved and said “Hey everyone” Tony spoke up again while Alana was desperately trying to get Peter to shut up by making a ‘zip it’ motion, “just good job.”

Alana felt the pride in her swell even if the comment wasn’t directed at her, then Steve spoke “I see you been busy.” Alana silently laughed at that and Steve turned his head to her before Tony spoke up again, his words getting more intense as he spoke.

“Yeah, and you’ve been a complete idiot dragging in Clint, rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn’t even want to leave, a safe place. I’m trying to keep- “Tony then paused looking for words, “I’m trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.” Alana rose her eyebrows at what he was saying.

Steve then replied coolly when looking to Tony, “you did that when you signed.”

They both stared at each other with intensity before Tony answered “alright were done. You’re going to turn Barnes over and you’re going to come with us. Now. Because it’s us or a squad of JSOC guys with no compunction about being impolite.”

Alana then could hear a message being told to Captain, “we found it. The Quinjet is in hanger five. North runway.” With Alana distracted by his message, Steve easily got out of her grip, and turned to the side where an arrow came flying and broke his hands apart.

Backing away from Cap Alana heard him speak, “Alright Lang.”

She looked over to where Steve was looking where she could see something on Cap’s shield, and Peter noticed too “Hey guy’s there’s something- “Suddenly there was a man there who flipped over as he was getting bigger and kicked Peter in the jaw the man had also gotten Cap’s shield. Alana felt anger stir in her at Peter getting hurt but ignored it. 

The man landed beside Steve then and handed over his shield while saying “I believe this is yours.”

She then heard in her ear piece everyone speaking about who they were going to be taking on, and Alana was about to say something, but she heard Peter ask her question. “hey, Mr. Stark, what should we do?” 

Tony then sighed, “What was said, you both need to keep your distance, web them up.”

Alana and Peter then both answered, “okay copy that.” “got it Mr. Stark” They both then looked to each other before Peter nodded his head over to the building behind her and they both shot their webs to the windows. They could see Barnes and Falcon running in the building and they were both swinging on their webs to keep up, before Peter used the momentum to break through the glass and land in front of the two men. Alana followed him in and landed beside them before kicking Falcon over while Peter stopped a punch from Barnes.


	7. Civil War pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Alana and Peter's part in Civil war.

Alana looked over and saw Peter talking to him, “You have a metal arm? Awesome dude.” Alana was about to comment also when she saw Falcon get up and start running towards them. He grabbed up Peter who then violently punched him while yelling something. She could see him getting free, and then chasing Falcon in the rafters, while she was running with Barnes to keep up with them. He seemed to forget about her and picked something up on his way running and threw it at Peter.   
Alana then caught it with her webbing before bringing it back to her hands and looked over at Barnes, “Dude that’s rude, you can’t just throw stuff at my friend.” She then threw the object at him, but he ducked narrowly missing it. Peter was looking over at their exchange and was distracted. Falcon then feet first knocked him down, but Peter had flipped over and used his webbing to stop up Falcon’s wings. Falcon rolled once he landed and got up. Alana then ran over and used her webbing to restrain his hands against the railing. 

Looking over she could see Peter land beside her on a post and he spoke up, “are those wings carbon fiber?”

Falcon ignored him and looked at Alana, and asked, “is this stuff coming out of you?”

Alana answered, “No, it’s actually coming from these really cool web- “ 

He then interrupted her, “Look I don’t know if the two of you have been in a fight before, but there’s usually not this much talking.”

Peter then nodded his head and they both answered, “alright.” “sorry my bad.” Peter then slung his web out and used the momentum to kick Falcon through the glass. Alana then ran after them when she was tackled down with Peter and Falcon by Barnes. Alana and Peter both used their webs midfall so that they would land above Falcon and Barnes. Looking down at them they both webbed the other two both up against the floor. 

Peter then spoke, “guy’s look I know we would both love to keep this up but her and I only got one job here today.” Alana then spoke up after him, “We’ve got to impress Mr. Stark also, so I’m sorry.” Alana then put her hand out to shoot more webbing at them to keep them in place when something grabbed onto her and took her out the window, breaking the glass on the way and dropped her down. A few seconds later she saw Peter being carried out also, but his head was hit on a metal beam and she cringed.   
Alana got up and looked to Peter down beside her. She helped him up and asked, “are you alright?” he nodded at her.   
They both looked over to where everyone was lining up, and Peter told her “I guess we better go join the fun.” Alana and Peter then swung in beside each other and look to the people in front of them. Focusing on the line in front of her, Alana could see Peter look over to Tony before facing forward again. Both lines of people started walking towards each other and Alana could hear Natasha say, “This isn’t going to end well.” 

Getting into a faster pace both Peter and Alana looked over to Tony before Peter stated, “They’re not stopping,” and in her ear piece Alana could hear Tony reply “neither are we.” Then both sides broke in a run towards each other, and they collided into a fight. Alana and Peter worked together like a machine. One knew exactly what the other was going to do and did their best to help them. They fought together and were trying to swing towards Wanda and was running across the objects she was levitating but were getting knocked back. Giving up on her they then went after Captain America. Peter swung in from the front, but his webbing was cut by Steve throwing his shield. Alana had landed beside Steve and tried to get the shield from him before he could catch it with her webs, but he simply grabbed it before it got to her.

Peter landed and then looked to Cap, “that thing doesn’t obey the laws of physics at all.” 

Steve then look at both before speaking, “look kids there’s a lot of things going on here that you wouldn’t understand.”

Alana looked at him then spoke, “Yeah Mr. Stark said you would say that.” Then suddenly Peter shot his webs out to Cap’s feet while Alana kicked him towards Peter. Peter then shot webs out to a machine behind Cap and pulled himself forwards to kick Steve in the chest and against the machine. Steve fell onto the ground and Alana quickly ran over to Peter when he landed. 

Peter landed, and then spoke, “he also said to go for your legs.” They each shot out a web onto one of Steve’s hands, holding him back together so that he couldn’t get his shield. Steve struggled for a minute before using the webbing against them to bring them forward and grabbed his shield. Alana then shot a web out so that she would land on top of the tunnel, while Peter tried one last time to get Cap’s shield before getting knocked off and landed beside Alana. 

Steve then looked to them before asking, “Stark tell you anything else?”

Peter then answered, “that you’re wrong, you think you’re right, it makes you dangerous.” They both then used then tunnel to swing around and to get Cap again, but Steve then hit Peter with his shield knocking him back against the structure that was holding the flight tunnel up whilst kicking Alana off to the side so that he could separate the two.

Quickly turning back around Steve threw is shield against the supporting structure, breaking it, while saying, “well I guess he’s got a point.” Alana quickly got up and ran back over to the scene, she could see that the tunnel had broken, and that Peter was holding it up so that it didn’t crush him. She looked back and forth between Cap and Peter for a second trying to figure out what she was going to do. Looking back at Peter, she decided to help him.

Before Alana could get to Peter Cap asked, “You got heart kids, where are you from?” It was too long of an explanation for Alana, so she let Peter answer while she tried to help him out, “Queens.” Cap then nodded, and before running off answered, “Brooklyn.” Alana then grabbed the tunnel lifting it from the side where the tunnel was laying lower for a second and motioned her head for Peter to run out.

Getting out from underneath the tunnel, Peter looked to her, “Thanks, but you should have gone after him instead of helping me, I- “

Dropping the tunnel Alana answered interrupting him, “You’re more important than going after Captain America.” Peter then nodded before looking down at something in his hands. Alana was taking a breather while he started recording something. 

“What the hell? He’s big now. I gotta go. Hang on.” Looking up to where Peter was talking about, she could see the man from earlier that she didn’t quite know, was now gigantic.

Running over to the scene, Alana looked over to Peter and exclaimed, “Holy Shit!” Suddenly Rhodes was flying uncontrollably after being throw by the giant, and Peter looked over to her and said, “I got him, go for the big guy, I’ll be back.” Instantly knowing what he was planning Alana shot her web out onto one of the big guys legs and started webbing the material around his ankles. He then kicked a bus and broke her progress, but Alana kept going, but now at a faster pace. He then broke off a wing of a plane and threw it, Alana was glad then because she knew he was distracted.  
She then heard Tony in her ear piece, “okay anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they would like to disclose? I’m open to suggestions.” Looking up, Alana saw Peter flying in behind Rhodes, and he started webbing around the arm and knocked the guy’s head around. Alana was making good progress now, and Peter was keeping him distracted as she kept going around the dude’s ankles and now his calf’s. She needed this webbing to be as thick as possible so that it didn’t break.

Alana then heard Peter speaking in her ear piece, “hey guys do you know that really old movie, Empire Strikes Back?”  
Someone else then spoke, “Jesus, Tony how old is this guy?” Tony then spoke but Alana wasn’t paying any attention, because now Alana and Peter were both now swinging around the giant man. 

Peter further explained his plan, “You know the part where they’re on the snow planet, with the walking thingy?”

Tony then spoke, “maybe they are onto something,” and Rhodes responded, “alright Tony go high.” Going around the opposite direction of Peter, she could see both Iron Man and War Machine fly up parallel to each other and hitting the giant in the jaw effectively knocking him back, and down. Peter was distracted giving a thumbs up to the others and saying how awesome it was, when he was hit hard by the giant mans hand while he was falling, and Peter was knocked to the ground hard. Alana and Tony landed beside him at the same time. She could see Peter laying on the ground with his mask halfway off his face. 

Tony asked, “Hey kid you alright?” while Alana put her hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter turned frantically to them and was panicking like he didn’t know who they were. Both Tony and Alana grabbed onto Peter trying to get him to calm down.

Tony spoke again, “Woah same side. Guess who? Hi” while Alana looked at Peter and said, “Peter, calm down it’s okay.” 

Once Peter got a look at the both on them, he calmed down for a second before speaking, “Hey man, that was scary.” Alana nodded in agreement with him. It was one thing to fight someone who didn’t know what they were doing, but when you fought against trained heroes, and super soldiers, it was a whole different ball field.

Tony then looked at them both before speaking to Peter, “Yeah, you’re done. Alright? You did a good job.” Peter then spoke up saying he was fine, but Tony put a hand on him to keep him down, “Stay down. Stay down. You’re going home or I’m going to call aunt May. You’re done.”   
Tony then stood up looking at Alana before speaking to her, “Stay here, make sure he’s alright. I’ve got to go after them though,” He paused for a second turning to leave, but looked back at her before he took off, “You did good too kid. I’m proud. Of the both of you.” Alana smiled at him before she turned to Peter. She heard Tony leave, but didn’t bother watching him.

She then put both of her hand’s on Peter as he was trying to get up and out of her grip, “Peter, dude, you are not good. Lay down while they finish up, we’ll be going soon.” Laying down Peter nodded and agreed to her words. While he laid there recovering Alana then fully sat on the concrete and put Peter head in her lap to cushion his head. She knew he probably had hit his head, and that he was going to be in extreme pain until he recovered. They both sat there for a second in a comfortable silence before there a boom rang out. Looking over to the field she could see that someone had crashed to the ground, and she hoped that they were alright. 

 

It seemed it was forever before Tony came for them. He looked to be exasperated and just made sure Peter was able to walk before telling them both to go back to where they left Happy. Peter had recovered quickly, so they were walking together across the scene where Alana could see emergency vehicles attending to someone. Turning forward Alana broke out into an almost run. She wanted to get away as fast as possible. 

Alana got to the car and got in before Peter arrived and got in. They both then fully took off their masks. He looked to her and saw the look on her face and asked, “Hey, are you alright?” Alana just nodded her head, she hadn’t liked seeing Peter like that. Peter was sitting beside her and seemed ecstatic. Alana smiled at him. The car soon pulled away from the scene, and soon they were pulling back into the alley behind their hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't a chapter yesterday, but this two part chapter took me way to long to write because I had to keep going back and watching different scenes from Civil War and Homecoming. oh well.


	8. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana and Peter head home after the civil war battle.

When Alana and Peter arrived at the hotel, Alana couldn’t help but to grow ecstatic as Peter just kept smiling and was bouncing around, and every few minutes he would look at her and say, “I can’t believe we fought Captain America like The Captain America.” They both were then kept talking about it and even as they entered the hotel Happy had to remind them not to say anything about it in front of anyone else.

Once they got to their rooms, Alana and Peter separated to either of their rooms, and agreed to change, shower, and Alana would go back to Peter’s room so that they could talk about what had just happened more. 

Alana almost melted in her shower, she could feel all her muscles finally relax. She thought for a second if it was possible to take the shower home with her or if she could just stay in the shower forever. Stepping out of the shower, she changed into a t-shirt and leggings. Looking at bed she could see the suit Tony Stark had given her. She didn’t know if Tony was going to let her keep it, but even if he did, she was glad that she was able to wear it for a few hours. She then grabbed the suit and then went into the other room to put it back into the case. While she was putting the suit in the case, the note that was on top of the case fell off. Looking down at it she could see that it had landed face down and that there was a note written on the back. Picking it up she read the note ‘did a last-minute addition, tap you hand against the outer right thigh. -TS’. Looking back to her suit Alana tilted her head in confusion. Picking her suit back up she lined the suit against her body and tapped her hand against the suit where Tony specified. Suddenly a knife jumped into her hand from a hidden compartment that was on the suit. Alana then smiled and looked at it. It was pretty simple design, and the knife was stained black. She then snapped the knife back into the slot and put the suit in the case and almost skipped over to Peter’s room ecstatic to continue their conversation.

Alana knocked on the door, and Peter opened the door and smiled. “Hey, come in, I was waiting for you so that we can record something for our ‘trip video’.”

“I’m glad you waited for me, I was worried you would get too excited and leave me out.” Peter then rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone, and Alana came up beside him while he started recording. She didn’t say much, all she could think about was how cute he was when he got excited. Alana froze at that thought, because WHAT did she just think? She shook her head to clear because she did not need to be thinking about how that she might have a crush on Peter while she was still with him. She didn’t say much and nodded a few times until there was a knock at the door. Looking over, Alana held her hand out to Peter for his phone and recorded him as he yelled out “Just a second!” and flipped over his bed and opened the door.

Looking at who was at the door, Happy clad in a robe looked at them both before stating, “the walls here are thin.” Peter then blushed and looked over to Alana and motioned for her to stop recording. She put his phone down then and stopped it’s recording. Happy then had an irritated look on his face and turned to leave. Peter then closed the door and looked to her. They then broke out in laughter for a few minutes taking a bit to sober up. 

Peter then perked up and asked her, “So, do you think Mr. Stark will let us keep the suits?”

Alana paused at that thinking, “I really don’t know, but he wouldn’t just make them for this one event?”

Peter nodded his head, “That’s true, but I don’t know.” They both shrugged their shoulder before continuing their conversation from earlier in the car. Soon after Alana left to go to her own room and sleep, it was still early in the evening, but she hadn’t gotten to sleep the night before, but as she laid in bed exhausted, she couldn’t sleep. Staring at the ceiling, she thought about Peter, and was trying to convince herself that she didn’t have any feelings for him, but the more she thought about it, the more evident it was to her. Accepting her fate she shook her head to clear her thoughts for the last time that day and drifted to sleep.

 

Alana woke up the next day from Happy knocking on her door saying it was time to go. Getting up to answer the door Alana felt more tired now than she did when she went to bed the previous night. When she finally got to the door to open it, she opened it with force giving Happy a dead look.

Startled Happy looked at her and said, “Don’t give me that look kid, we’ve got to go so be ready in fifteen minutes.” Turning, and slammed the door in the process. Alana shoved her clothes back in her bag, and then changed into a t-shirt and black jeans. She then grabbed the case with the suit that Tony gave her and went out into the hall. Neither Happy nor Peter were ready, so she sat down with her bags. She had almost fell asleep when she heard the door beside her open. 

Looking up she saw Peter looking down at her in amusement, and he commented, “Didn’t sleep well last night?” Alana didn’t respond, and just shrugged. Happy was then out of his room and was herding them out of the hotel. 

The ride to the airport was uneventful, Alana was still falling asleep but trying to keep herself awake, and Peter was looking out the window at the scenery. Alana woke herself up enough to get onto the private airplane again and get into a seat. She vaguely saw Tony Stark already on the plane, talking to someone on the phone, but she didn’t pay any attention to him, all she was focused on was getting in a seat so she could sleep.

Alana woke several hours later with Peter in front of her texting someone on his phone while listening to music. Looking over to the rest of the plane, she saw Happy sleeping through the flight again, and Tony at the back of the plane reading what looked to be medical documents. Getting up she walked towards the back for some food. Looking in the compartment, Alana got out a bag of chips before looking to Tony. He seemed worried, and looking at the documents he was reading, Alana could see that the persons medical records he was reading was in critical condition. She was going to ask him what was going on, but decided against it, not wanting to interrupt his thoughts. Walking back over to her seat, Alana ate her snack while she contemplated who was hurt. Remembering the fight, it was probably the person that had crashed into the ground, but Alana never got a good look at who it could have been. Abandoning the thought, she brought out her phone, and busied herself for the rest of the flight. 

 

When they all arrived back in New York, Tony and Happy were quick to try and get them home. Tony was still busy on his phone either calling people or browsing documents while they were in the car. Alana and Peter exchanged numbers so that they could have more contact with each other while not in their suits. They both had a lot of homework to make up that night, so they were likely to call one another soon after arriving home with questions about the homework.

While they were on the way to drop of Peter, Peter pulled out his phone. Alana was going to motion for Peter to stop, but Tony noticed before she could say anything, and said, “What are you doing, a little video diary?”

Peter then fumbled his with his phone for a second while Alana answered, “Yeah, he, well we wanted to make a video of the trip.”

Happy then spoke up from the front, “I told them not- “

Tony then interrupted, “It’s alright “

Happy then continued, “-he was filming everything. I’ll tell him to wipe the chip.”

Tony spoke before Happy could continue, “Hey you know we should actually make a alibi video anyway for the both of you, are you ready?”

Peter then answered, “An alibi? Sure. Okay.”

Tony then looked to them both and spoke, “We rolling? Squeeze tight and get in the frame.” Then Alana leaned onto Peter to get into the frame, and caught herself blushing while looking at the phone, but continued.

Tony then spoke once they were all seen in the video, “Hey, May. How you doing? What are you wearing something skimpy, I hope? Hey to Mr. and Mrs. Jay also wouldn’t want to exclude you,” Before he could continue Tony put his head down and laughed before addressing them, “that’s inappropriate. Let’s start over. One of you can edit it.”

Tony put his head down for a second, while Peter and Alana looked at each other waiting for the older man to compose himself. After a second, he brought his head back up suddenly and spoke, “Three, two, one. Hey, may and Jay’s. My gosh, I wanted to tell you what an incredible job your nephew and kid did this weekend at the Stark internship retreat. Everyone was impressed. -“

Happy then Screamed out while a traffic incident happened in front of them, “Come on! It’s a freaking merge. I’m Sorry”

They were all looking to Happy when Tony spoke after him, “This is because your not on queens boulevard,” Happy then gave Tony a disgruntled look in the mirror while Tony paused but spoke up and took Peter’s phone and recorded himself when he saw the look on Happy’s face, “See, Happy is hoping to get bumped up to asset management. He was forehead of security, before that he was a driver.”

Tony then turned the phone to Happy, before Happy looked over and spoke up, “That was a private conversation. I don’t like joking about this. It was hard to talk about that.” Alana felt bad for Happy being put out like that, but she noticed something was off about Tony the last few minutes while they had been recording. He was probably trying to distract himself from his friend, so Alana didn’t do anything to stop him.

Tony looked to them both while still recording, “Did he snore a bunch on the plane?” Both Alana and Peter gave Tony a questioning look before Tony continued, “No, seriously, was he snoring a bunch?”

Happy then quickly swerved the car into the next lane before speaking, “Here we are. End of the line.” 

Tony was laughing then before sobering up and speaking, “Happy could you give us a moment?”

Happy then looked at him incredulously then spoke, “are you serious? You want me to leave the car.”

Tony rolled his eyes and gave Peter his phone back while responding, “won’t you go grab Peter’s case.”

Peter and Alana both then had a look of disbelief before Peter spoke, “I can keep the suit?”

Tony then gave him a look while responding, “yes, we were just talking about it,” Tony paused for a second taking off his glasses before giving them both a serious look and spoke, “Do me a favor, the both of you, though. Happy's kind of your point guy on this. Don’t stress him out. Don’t do anything stupid. I’ve seen his cardiogram. All right?”

Peter lowered phone and stopped recording when both he and Alana responded, “yes”

Tony spoke up again immediately, “Don’t do anything I would do, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. There’s a little gray area in there. That’s where you two operate.”

Peter perked up before asking, “Does that mean were Avengers?” 

Alana shook her head already knowing the answer when Tony looked down and responded, “No.”

Looking out the window behind her, Alana could see Happy knocking then holding up Peter’s case, “Is this the right one?”

Tony then nodded before telling him, “seventh floor.”

Peter spoke to Happy after Tony while he shook his head, “I can take that. You don’t have too.”

Happy spoke through the car window again, “you’ll take it?”

Peter nodded, “yeah I can take it.”

Happy then looked over though the car at Tony giving him a look before responding, “Thank you.” Happy then sat the case down beside the car door.

Peter then looked back over to Tony, “So, when’s our next--? When’s our next “retreat,” you know?”

Tony then looked at Peter, “you mean, when’s our next mission?” Peter nodded his head and Tony responded, “We’ll call you.”

Alana then responded to Tony before Peter could, curious about his answer, “do you have our numbers?”

Tony looked at her, and responded, “No, we’ll call you. Like, someone will call you. All right?”

Peter questioned, “from your team?” Tony then nodded and leaned over them to open the door. Peter brought his hand up in an embrace. Alana was tempted to grab Peter’s hand and put it back down, but decided against it.

Tony then spoke, “It’s not a hug. I’m just grabbing the door for you. We’re not there yet.” Alana then got out to let Peter sout of the car, and she saw Happy getting in.

Peter grabbed his case before looking down at her. Alana looked over at his apartment building before saying, “I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess.” 

Alana then suddenly felt Peter pull her into an awkward embrace for a few seconds before Peter pulled away with a hand on her arm and saying, “Yeah, yeah I’ll uh see you at school.” They were both beat red then, and Alana quickly got in the car. She could see Tony in the corner of her peripheral vision smirking at her. She looked down then and it was quite for a few seconds while Happy pulled the car back onto the streets. 

Tony looked over to her before asking, “So when did you start liking Spider boy?”

Alana then blushed harder because, was it really that obvious? She then looked up at Tony and responded, “It’s actually kind of a new thing, like yesterday new.”

Tony then put his hand on her shoulder before giving her a serious look and responded, “Look I know you’re young so love is a fleeting thing, but I would put some serious thought in this before you try to peruse this.” 

Alana nodded before responding, “It doesn’t matter anyways, he likes this senior girl anyways. I’ve caught him and his friend talking about her several times.” Liz was a pretty girl, so Alana could see why Peter would go after her instead of Alana.

Tony seemed to read her thoughts when he responded, “Hey, don’t put yourself down kid. You’re pretty, and if it helps any, I think you should go for it.” Alana perked up at that, because it was all the incentive she needed. She didn’t know how she would go about it, but she was confident.

The car soon pulled up at Alana’s apartment building. She got out while saying her good-bye’s and thank you’s to Tony. Closing the door Happy was handing her the case with her new suit in it.

Alana smiled at happy before telling him, “Thanks for looking after Peter and I on this trip, I really appreciate it.” 

Happy then looked taken aback for a few seconds before responding, “you’re welcome,” he handed her the case and her suitcase before giving her a piece of paper, “Here’s my number, send it to Peter also, you can send me reports every so often, but just the important stuff.” Alana then nodded and waved. She finally turned to go into her apartment building feeling like an entire different person than the last time she was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never realized how patient and cool Tony is with Peter until writing this fic. There's actually a part in the car where Tony says "I would do the same" when talking about Peter's video of the trip, but it was while Happy was talking so I don't think anyone really noticed. Extra sweet though. Alana also has feelings for Peter which is extra cute.
> 
> Hope you guy's didn't mind me taking a two day break from the every day uploading. I don't have these chapters already written out so I have to find time in the day to write, and I've had to work all day these past two days and didn't have much time. I'll try to upload a chapter tomorrow too but I have classes, then work right after so I don't know if I'll be able too.


	9. "Finally, something good"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After-math of civil war, and then we jump straight into Spider-Man:Homecoming.

“So, I know you’re no expert but how do you flirt with boys?” Claire almost spit out her sandwich when she heard what Alana asked her. After Alana went up to her apartment, after being dropped off by Tony the previous day, she had kept thinking about this question. It couldn’t be much different than girls, but her ex-girlfriend was the only person she had ever dated, so she didn’t have much reference to go from.

Claire laughed for a few minutes and looked out the window to the setting sun before looking back to Alana, “Before I tell you, you have to tell me who he is and show me his picture.” 

Alana then sighed and answered while she looked through her phone, “He’s someone I know from Midtown, and the Stark Internship.” Alana then found the picture she was looking for of her and Peter had taken in Berlin and handed her phone to Claire.

Claire gave her a look, “So what is this Stark Internship anyways, when you texted me about it, don’t doubt me I was proud, but what do you do?”

While Claire looked down to Alana’s phone, Alana answered, “nothing much, I just work under Tony Stark, but it’s confidential so I can’t say exactly what I do.” Alana then looked down and pulled her sleeve down. She was still wearing her suit from earlier that day, and due to a time crunch she had to just put on some clothes and swung over to the sandwich shop to meet Claire instead of walking over, but luckily the suit had removeable gloves so she only had to worry about keeping her sleeve to her wrist. Alana was late due to her and Peter getting distracted talking after patrolling, and they both lost track of time. She had tried to flirt with him, like she did with her last girlfriend, but he didn’t seem to notice, so that brought her here asking Claire for advice.

Claire raised her head and eyebrows to Alana, “Wow, you sure did pick one.”

Alana then gave Claire a annoyed look before responding, “I like him for more than his looks Claire, but this is serious, I texted you earlier to meet me here for a reason.”

Claire then put her hands up, “okay, first you need to chill, because that’s our first lesson in seducing. Also, you’re a total bitch when you’re tense.”

Alana then took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders before responding, “okay that’s fair. I just- “Alana didn’t finish her sentence and deflated, too mentally tired to say anything else.

Claire looked down to her, then said, “Well you’re lucky because you’ve got the best wing woman around to help you through this.” Alana then smiled at her, and Claire continued with her ‘lessons.’ Alana didn’t learn much from what Claire was saying because it seemed all too simple, “You over complicate everything anyways, it’s simpler than you think.” Claire just looked at her after what she said. 

Alana nodded and said, “I know, I just can’t help it,” Alana then looked down at her phone and checked the time, looking back up to Claire she told her, “I’ve got to go, I got a lot of homework to finish.” Claire nodded, and then they were saying their good-byes and leaving in opposite directions.

Alana arrived at her apartment and went in her room after saying a few words to her parents. She flopped down at her desk and pulled her backpack to her and took out her chemistry books. Putting on some music she sang along while she started her homework.

She was only a few minutes into a worksheet when someone dropped down from the ceiling and said to her, “wow I didn’t know you could sing.” Turning around, before Alana could think about it, she grabbed the pocket knife from her pocket and pointed it at the person while webbing their hand up against the wall. Looking to the intruder, Alana and Peter were staring at each other in surprise.

Once Alana had realized who it was, she quickly apologized, “Peter! Sorry about that, what are you doing in my room?” He was clad in his suit, but like her had clothes over most of his suit with his gloves and mask being tucked into his pocket. The only part of his suit that was visible was the feet, which was an amusing sight for Alana.

Alana lowered the knife to his webbed hand so that she could busy herself and stop him from seeing her blushing while he responded, “I wanted to work on the chemistry homework together, and since we told each other where we lived earlier, I figured it was alright.”

Alana then gave him a look, “you know there is such a thing as a front door, but it’s okay.” She paused for a second and finally got the webbing off him before continuing looking at him, “I was about to call you, but how long have you been here? I was gone for a bit after we talked.”

Peter grabbed his backpack and sat on her bed, then looked around the room, and answered, “I’ve only been here a few minutes before you got in. Your room is a lot different that I thought it would have been.”

Alana blushed and looked at the state of her room, it was still messy, and she hadn’t been bothered to clean it since she got back. There were clothes strewn across a chair by her closet, and random objects thrown around the room her room was painted a light blue with white crowning and had posters from her favorite bands on the walls, it was also sparse with furniture with only a desk up against the right wall, a chair by the closet and her bed vertically against the left wall.

Looking at the posters, Peter asked, “So which one is your favorite?” Alana looked over to the one that was over her bed and told him, “Twenty One Pilots, they’ve been my favorite for a year now,” Peter then nodded his head and looked to her. Alana then spoke again before he could as any more questions, “Let’s go ahead and get this homework done.” With Peter there, Alana was able to get the chemistry done in record time, and they both didn’t have any other homework to do, so they sat in awkward silence for a few seconds while they both packed their bookbags with their books. Peter then left out the window after another awkward hug.  
=================

The next two months went by slowly, Alana had given Happy’s number to Peter, and she knew he was texting him every day. She had caught him once or twice telling Happy the little things about their life’s, like how either of them did on test’s or about the people they helped. Alana had stuck to texting Happy only if they had stopped a robber, or any other criminal, she had also sent him some videos of her and Peter that she thought was cool, hoping that he would send them to Tony. 

In the past two months they had also formed a habit of sneaking into each other’s bedrooms after going out, it only happened once a week, but it was usually only due to homework, or studying for classes together. Alana’s parents had caught them once two weeks after the sneaking around had started, Alana’s mom didn’t say anything to her in the moment and just smirked at the two of them, but after Peter had left, Alana had gotten a grilling of a life time, and eventually told her mother about how she and Peter shared classes, and she had knew that they were in the Stark Internship together, because of the ‘alibi’ video. Peter’s aunt had also caught them, and Alana gotten to know May very well after that, and even went to dinner with the Parker’s a few times.

Alana and Peter also seemed to spend almost all day together most days, and Alana was still trying to slowly chip away at Peter with her slight flirting, but he only seemed to notice Liz. She was on the verge of giving up, but Claire pushed her to continue every time Alana had talked to her about it. MJ was the first to notice between her and Ned and she seemed over joyed. She had quickly started helping Alana out by making her join the academic team, but MJ was quickly rendered useless only after a week, because as she stated Peter was, ‘too stupid to notice.’ Alana had an inkling that Ned had figured it out also, due to his pitying looks towards her every time Liz was mentioned.  
=========

Alana was now walking through the halls and heading to her English homeroom when she looked up and saw the student announcements. Homecoming was coming up and it was apparently 80’s themed. She would have to tell her parents about it to make sure she got a ticket and a dress. Walking into English she saw MJ drawing something in her sketchbook. 

Alana sat down and pulled out her binder and English textbook, before turning to MJ, and asking, “Do you want to go to Homecoming with me? As friends though because I know that you- “

MJ turned to her with a dead look while she was talking and interrupted her, “You know I don’t like these things.”

Alana sighed, and said, “It could be fun; besides we could go dress shopping together. And, if you hate it, we can just leave and go somewhere else that’s fun.”

MJ then sighed and turned back to her drawing, “fine.”

Alana then got an excited, and hugged MJ vigorously, “thank you! I love dances and I really didn’t want to have to go by myself.” Alana would have asked Claire, but anyone that wasn’t a senior wasn’t allowed to have a date that wasn’t from Midtown. It was a stupid rule that Alana had read in the handbook sometime ago, but she guess it was so that they didn’t have too many student’s crowding the gym. Turning back to the front, Alana listened to her teacher with much more joy than the previous days, already planning out what kind of dress she wanted.

The rest of the day passed quickly for Alana even she was even getting better at the academic club, and soon she was putting her clothes and chemistry books into her bag for later, changing into her suit, and meeting Peter for so they could go out together. She had heard Peter telling the teacher in academic club that he and Alana wouldn’t be able to go to nationals with the rest of the team because of the stark internship, with everyone overhearing Flash had been put in for Peter, and they were trying to figure out who could take Alana’s place. Alana was pissed, because she was looking forward to it and was going to have to talk to Peter.

Alana had been sitting on the ledge of the building for a few minutes when Peter showed up with a bag with two sandwiches. He then dropped them down beside her and webbed them to the roof of the building. Alana then stood up and took her backpack off and sat it down beside the webbed food and webbed it down also. 

She then looked to Peter and said, “Do you mind if we went over to your place later to study for chemistry? I know the test isn’t until next week, but I wanted to get a head start since this is the hardest chapter we’ve covered yet.”

Peter then nodded his head, “yeah that’ll be great,” They then headed out when looking down Alana spotted someone stealing a bike. She looked over to Peter and he looked right back at her. Alana then nodded towards the man and they went off. Alana then landed in front of the bicycle stealer along with Peter and held onto a web that was still attached to the top of the building.

Peter looked at the man before telling him, “Hey, could you help the lady and hold that?” Alana then shot out a web to attach it to the man’s chest and let go of him. He shot up attached to the web and let go of the bike. Peter grabbed it while Alana looked around to bystanders. The public didn’t pay any attention to them much anymore unless something important was happening, Alana then was asking by standers if it was any of their bikes, then Peter came up to her with a pen and paper that he had gotten from someone. Alana then sat the bike down while Peter quickly scribbled down a note to leave on the bike.

The rest of their night went by uneventfully with them swinging around Brooklyn, trying to find trouble before they went back to their meeting place. Alana and Peter had tried to stop a car theft too, but it ended up the guy owned the car, which ended with a blaring car alarm and people yelling at them for fifteen minutes. Alana and Peter were sitting on the edge of the building eating when she heard Peter beside her call Happy. Alana didn’t pay much attention because he was just telling Happy about the lady that had bought them churros after helping her. She looked down and texted her father that she wasn’t going to be home for a while because she was studying with a friend.

When Alana got done sending her text, she caught the end of what Peter was telling Happy’s voice mail, “- I just feel like I could be doing more. You know? Just curious when the next real mission is going to be. So, yeah, just call me back. It’s Peter. Parker.” Alana felt bad for him but didn’t have a chance to think about it much more because suddenly Peter was jumping over the edge of the fire escape and stuck to the side of it, reaching to catch something. She was going to make a comment to him about it, but they both then looked over to an ATM stop that was across the street, when they heard men talking and implicating, they were going to rob the place.

Peter then suddenly spoke, “finally, something good.” Alana looked over to him with an annoyed look, because an ATM being robbed isn’t good, but she didn’t say anything because she could agree that something finally interesting was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a timeline of MY STORY so that it's not confusing. (Marvel has their own but it's so convoluted that I don't want to even bother).  
> -the first part of this story and leading up to civil war happens within the first two weeks of August of 2016  
> \- civil war happens mid August within a weekend, chapter seven and beginning of eight happen the two days after  
> -mid-chapter nine we jump to the second week of October (about two months later)


	10. You can't tell a soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana and Peter try to stop the robbers but everything doesn't turn out all that great. Ned seem's to think everything is great.

Alana and Peter slipped into the doorway once the robbers were distracted with the ATMs. As she watched them for a few seconds she tried to study the machines that they were using to easily cut into the ATM’s and get the copious amounts of money out. They all seemed to be homemade, recognizable since Alana had to make some of her own projects from scraps and she could easily identify the parts of the machines. The odd thing about them was that where a battery should have been, something purple was glowing brightly in its place. As she watched another man brought up another device that used some type of blue force from it to grab the front of the ATM and levitate it off. The robber’s kept commenting about their plans and the machinery they were using while Peter was beside her trying to get into a position, Alana looked over to him and tilted her head in a way that even with the mask on Peter could tell that she was insisting he hurry so the robbers couldn’t cut up any more ATM’s.

Once Peter saw what Alana was conveying, he cleared his throat so that the robbers would notice them in the entrance, and asked, “What’s up guys, forgot your PIN number?”

Alana turned to him and commented with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, “Maybe their cards aren’t working? That doesn’t excuse stealing though.”

Peter nodded but gasped in mock surprise when the robber’s turned their heads to the two heroes, Peter then commented, “Woah, you’re the Avengers!” The robbers stood then, and one cocked a gun while Peter continued while putting his hands up in caution, “What are you doing here?”

A fight then broke out among them while Peter kept commenting on the robber’s masks. Alana wasn’t too focused on Peter while she kneed one guy in the groin, causing him to drop his gun. She then ducked when another with a Hulk mask tried to punch her, she looked to him then, “are you trying to Hulk smash my face dude?” the man then scoffed and tried to throw another punch. Alana caught it this time and threw him over her shoulder beside the man she had kneed. Looking over Peter was now caught in the blue levitation field that the other robber had been using earlier to help rob the ATM’s.

Alana then ran over to the man holding the machine while Peter commented to Alana, “could you help me out here, this feels so weird.” Alana then tried to grab onto the man’s arms to get the machine out of his hands, but in the struggle, she could see that Peter was being thrown around. She then stopped for a second not wanting to injurie Peter further. Quickly then Peter stuck himself onto the floor and used his webbing to bring a table forward and hit the man controlling the machine. They then all broke into a frenzy of punches and hitting the robber’s with random objects while money floated around them.

Alana then looked over to Peter and yelled out to him, “we’ve got to wrap this up, I don’t want to have to be staying up all night.” They then tried to detain the robbers for a few seconds more before out of the corner of her eye, she could see a man bending over a machine and turning a knob. Alana then tried to reach out to the man to stop what he was doing, but before she could reach him a beam of bright purple energy burst from the machine. Alana could feel someone tackle her down before the beam reached her, and she just hoped if it was a robber that they wouldn’t try to hurt her. 

When the light faded away, Peter was over her. It wasn’t a split second later that he was up trying to access the damage. Alana rose and looked around while Peter was soon running out the door and across the street. Not knowing what was happening, Alana followed Peter to the store across the street that had been affected by the energy beam. The building was on fire, and they both then ran in to see if anyone was still in the building. Finding a man mostly unharmed, who Peter called Mr. Delmar, they both helped him out of the building, and Peter grabbed a cat on their way out. 

Alana was looking over Mr. Delmar and trying to help him breath when she heard Peter speak, “oh, c’mon.” Looking back up to the building that they had been in only minutes before, she could see that it was in ruins, and that the robbers had fled from the scene. Neither of them had time to look much longer, before police sirens were closing in on the scene. Peter then handed the cat to Mr. Delmar, and Peter and Alana then left the ruins. 

They soon were back to their meeting spot, and Alana was grabbing her backpack, still intending on going to Peter’s to study, when she heard Peter call Happy, and through her heightened hearing she could hear both sides of the conversation.

“Happy the craziest thing just happened to Alana and me. These guys were robbing an ATM with high-tech weapons- “

“Hey, take a breath. I don’t have time for ATM robberies- “

“Yeah, but- “

“-or the thoughtful notes you leave. I have moving day to worry about. Everything is got to be out of here by next week”

Alana and Peter then both paused at that, Alana then grabbed the phone, put it on speaker and spoke to Happy, “what do you mean ‘moving day’? Are you leaving?”

Happy then spoke to both, “Don’t either of you watch the news? Tony sold Avengers Tower. We’re relocating to a new facility upstate where hopefully, the cell service is much worse.”

Alana then looked to Peter and she could see how hurt he was by the way he tensed, Peter then spoke up, “what about us?”

Happy then spoke, “what about you two?”

Alana then spoke up before Peter started rambling, “he means to ask, what will happen to us? Wont Mr. Stark need us in the future?”

Peter spoke up when she was done, “Can I please speak to Mr. Stark?”

Happy ignored his question and started speaking, “Look, just stay away from anything too dangerous. I’m responsible for making sure that you two are responsible, okay?”

Alana just sighed, “we’ll call you back later.” 

Happy spoke then before ending the call, “feel free not to.” Alana then handed Peter his phone back. He looked to her before they took off towards Peter’s apartment building. Peter then dropped down into the alley from the side of a building, that was a few blocks away from his apartment.

Alana dropped down beside him in the alley with her back pack still on her back. She could see then Peter looking around before stating, “Crap, my backpack is gone.”

Alana then smiled for a second and told him, “you know Happy wouldn’t think that’s responsible.” Alana didn’t have to see his face to know that he rolled his eyes. “You should have put your back pack with mine.” Peter turned his face towards her, and then shook his head.

========

Alana and Peter were soon climbing up the side of Peter’s apartment building in the cover of darkness. Once they reached the window, she waited for Peter to open the window and climb in, taking his mask off on the way, before she followed soon after and closed the window quietly with her foot. Alana then took off her mask and back pack and dropped them quietly onto the floor below her and watched Peter crawl across the ceiling and closed his door. It wouldn’t be too good for May to see two people crawling across the ceiling of her nephew’s bedroom. Once the door was shut, both Alana and Peter dropped down from the ceiling, with Peter by the door, and Alana by the bed. She was taking off her gloves and taking a hoodie out of her back pack when she heard Peter turn around and freeze while someone beside her dropped something.   
Alana then heard May call out, “what was that?” knowing that she didn’t have much time before May would be coming into the room, she didn’t even bother looking to was on the bed while she put on her hoodie and pulled leggings out of her backpack and putting them on in record time. 

While she was getting dressed, she heard Peter answer, “uh, its nothing, nothing!”

Looking up she saw Ned stand, and look to both in shock, “you two are the spider people. From YouTube.”

Peter then took off his suit while Alana threw a shirt at him and tried to hide her blush while answering Ned, “No, we’re not it was- “

Ned looked to her in disbelief, “you were on the ceiling.”

Ignoring the shirt, Peter answered him, “No. What are you doing in my room?”

Ned answered hurriedly, “May let me in. We were going to finish the Death Star.”

Peter then answered with a note of annoyance in his voice, “You can’t just bust into my room!”

Ned gave him a look and spoke, “what is Alana doing in here then?”

May then opened the door, laughing as she came in, and then spoke to them. “That turkey meatloaf recipe is a disaster. Let’s go to dinner. Thai? Alana and Ned, are you fine with Thai?”

Ned nodded and said a weak yes while Alana just nodded. Peter quickly then spoke up, “They both got a thing to do.”

Covering for Peter, Alana spoke up, “yeah we have this major project due, but Ned and I can go so you can eat.”

May looked to her, “okay,” she paused then looked over to Peter who was still standing in front of Ned in just his underwear, “maybe you should put on some clothes.”

She then turned and left, closing the door. As soon as the door was closed Ned turned to Peter and spoke in surprise, “She doesn’t know?”

Peter then grabbed random clothes and put them on while speaking to Ned, “nobody knows, well except Alana, but that’s because were in the same boat.” He paused for a second before continuing, “Mr. Stark knows because he made the suits. That’s it.”

Alana then spoke up, “Happy does too.”

Ned spoke his next words in amazement, “Tony Stark made those? Are you two Avengers?”

Alana shook her head while Peter spoke his answer, “Yeah, basically.” Alana gave Peter a look at that, but he ignored it. Ned then gasped in surprise and held onto Peter’s bunk bed in support. Peter ran over to him and spoke again while Alana came up beside the two, “You can’t tell anybody about this. You gotta keep it a secret.”

Ned gave them both a confusing look and questioned, “Secret? Why?”

Alana and Peter then were speaking at the same time, “I don’t want some kind of experiments ran on me dude.” “You know what May’s like.”

Peter then continued his sentence, “If she finds out people try and kill us every night. She won’t let me do this anymore. C’mon Ned, please.”

Ned looked to them, and spoke, “okay. okay. okay. I’ll level with you both. I don’t think I can keep this a secret. It’s the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Alana then spoke up for her and Peter, “Ned. Nobody can know about this.” Which was quickly followed up by Peter stating, “I can’t do that to her right now. You know? I mean, everything that’s happened with her, I- Please.”

Everyone in the room got serious at Peter’s statement and Ned’s face fell, pausing for a second, Ned then spoke, “okay.”

Peter spoke then with desperation still laced into his voice, “just swear it, okay?”

Without missing a beat Ned answered, “I swear.”

Peter nodded his head and muttered a thanks before putting his hands on his head and walking off stating, “I can’t believe this is happening right now.”

Alana looked to him, “It’s not that bad, at least Ned didn’t run out the door screaming.”

Ned gave her a look, and then spoke, “I would never do that. But can I try the suit on?” Alana both said no before Ned continued his onslaught of questions, “How does it work? Magnets? How do you two shoot the strings?”

Alana then put her hand on his back while picking up her back pack guiding him out the door while stating, “We’ll tell you about this at school tomorrow, but I need to escort you home now.”

Ned got a joyous look on his face and spoke, “Great.” Once they were almost out the door, Ned then turned addressing Alana and Peter, “well then how do you do this and the Stark Internship.”

Alana and Peter then gave him an incurious look before Peter answered, “This is the Stark Internship.” Ned got a look of realizing before Alana guided him out of the apartment, then out the building. 

They walked in silence for most of the way before they were a couple of blocks away from Ned’s apartment, he turned to Alana and said, “Don’t tell Peter this but I still think you’re cooler than him, your suit has that edgy design- “  
Ned was interrupted by Alana’s laughing, because Peter had told her when they were out one day that he wanted to Ned to think he was the cool one. Alana smiled at him once she stopped laughing and said, “Thanks, Peter and I work together a lot so I thought you would think we were on the same level of cool.”

Ned answered her then, “Well I’ve seen you with my own eye’s in action, and until that happens for Peter, you are the cool one.” They then walked again in silence before getting to Ned’s building where they said their good-bye’s. Alana then continued down the street before jumped up to the room of the building and pulling her mask out of her hoodie pocket. She was still wearing clothes over her suit, but she wanted to get home as fast as possible. Putting on the mask she put her gloves back on and activated the suit. Soon she was jumping off the building and swinging across Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just so that I can have some time to myself, and so that I'm not writing all the time, I think I am going to do a every-other day type upload. :)


	11. Party time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Alana are questioned by Ned, then get intimidatingly invited to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for 120+ hits on this fic. I'm crying in the CLUB.

Once Alana got to school the next day, she could see Peter being questioned by an overexcited Ned. As she walked to them and to her lockers a couple feet down, she could hear several questions being quickly shot fired towards Peter. Alana got her books together before Ned could see her, but she then heard someone walk up behind her.

Alana knew who it was even before the question was asked, “Do you eat flies?”

Alana turned and gave Ned a annoyed look, and responded sarcastically, “Yes Ned I eat flies, and I lay eggs too.” Ned gasped for a second before he realized that she was lying to him, and his face dropped. Feeling slightly guilty Alana told him, “Look Ned, I’m sorry for that, but do you have a genuine question, that’s not related to what I eat?”

Ned looked to the side for a second, thinking, then suddenly he looked up and asked, “How do you stick to the walls?”

Alana thought about his question, it was a good one that she hadn’t ever asked herself, she then answered, “I honestly don’t know Ned, I would say that it’s she saw way all insects do.” Ned then got a look on his face as if he was thinking of what her answering was saying but was interrupted by the bell ringing for homeroom. They both then went their separate ways not wanting to be late to their classes.  
========

“Hi. I’m Captain America. Whether you’re in the classroom or on the battlefield- “Alana was sitting on the benches in her gym class beside Peter and Ned with MJ on her right side. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ned leaning over to her and Peter.

“Do you know him too?” Ned had been asking his questions continuously through out the day, and even tried to sneakily ask things in front of MJ. Alana knew MJ was smart enough to figure things out, so she got him to stop his onslaught during lunch, but now he seemed adamant to continue.

Peter then answered for them, “Yeah, we met.” Ned then got an opened-mouth awestruck look on his face.

Alana leaned over and continued the line of conversation, “Peter stole his shield, and I got to tie his hands back.”

Ned’s look of amazement grew, “what?” They all then turned back to the video of Captain America that was playing in front of them.

The video Captain America continued his speech, “Today, my good friend, your gym teacher,” Coach Wilson put his hand up in a wave, “will conduct the Captain America Fitness Challenge.”

As the video ended Coach Wilson spoke, “Thank you Captain. Pretty sure he’s a war criminal, but I have to show these videos. It’s required by the state. Let’s do it.”

Alana was doing sit-ups with MJ sitting on her feet and reading a book. They were both relatively silent for a few minutes with Alana listening to Ned’s and Peter’s conversation wanting to make sure Ned wasn’t too loud and obvious with what he was saying. 

It was mostly non-sense, until she heard Ned blurt something out, she knew wasn’t good, “Peter knows Spider-Man,” Alana closed her eyes praying Ned wouldn’t rope her in, but she didn’t have that luck, “Alana knows him too, and Spider-Woman.”

The whole room froze for a second before Alana jumped up and ran to Ned, wanting to stop him before he screwed them over more, Peter and Alana spoke at the same time, “No. I don’t.” “No. I- I mean- “

Ned then spoke, digging both Alana and Peter into a bigger hole, “They’re friends.”

Turing her head she could see Flash walking over to them this a smirk on his face before he then spoke, “Yeah, like Coach Wilson and Captain America are friends.”

Alana then shook her head when she heard Peter’s response to the situation, “I’ve met them, yeah. A couple times. But it’s through the Stark Internship”

Alana spoke up not wanting to further their situation, “Yeah, but we’re not supposed to talk about it.” Alana looked back at Ned at that and he just gave her a small shrug.

Flash continued walking towards them as he spoke, “Well, that’s awesome. Hey, you know what? Maybe you should invite him to Liz’s party. Right?” 

Alana, Ned and Peter nervously looked at each other before looking to Liz when she answered, “Yeah, I’m having people over tonight. You’re more than welcome to come.”

Alana looked over to Peter who looked flustered at Liz giving him attention, and it was painfully obvious with him then speaking breathlessly, “Having a party?”

Flash continuously gave them a conniving look as he finally came to the group and spoke, “Yeah, it’s gonna be dope. You should totally invite your personal friends Spider-Man and Spider-Woman.”

Peter seemed to lose his voice, Alana was about to cut it, but Liz spoke before Alana could, “It’s okay. I know Peter and Alana are way too busy for parties anyway so...”

Alana shook her head because she was getting pulled further into this mess despite not saying anything. Flash then spoke again, and every time Alana swore, she was closer to punching him in the face, “Come on. They’ll be there. Right, Parker?”

Alana stood in front of Flash now, she didn’t know why Flash seemed adamant on bullying Peter. Alana and Flash stood in a stare down for a few seconds before Flash spoke, looking over to Peter, “You can’t defend yourself, have to have your little girlfriend defend you?”

Alana then reared her hand back fully prepared to give Flash a physical taste of his own medicine, but she felt then someone grab her elbow when her fist was millimeters away from Flash’s jaw. Flash seemed stunned as the exchange only happed in a split second. Alana then looked back to Peter who was holding her elbow, and holding her back. He then gave her a pleading look, and Alana brought her hand down and gave Peter a despondent look before going back to MJ. She could understand where Peter and Ned were coming from, but at this point she decided to just go with it, because she had nothing to do, and Alana knew this was going to be interesting.

=============

Alana and Peter had planned on going out that afternoon, but plans had changed. Alana now was trying to find a proper outfit for a party, that also went over her spider suit. She had tried a variety of things from a dress to a casual leggings and a hoodie. Seemingly hours later Alana had finally decided on black jeans, a pastel blue blouse, and a black jean jacket. Alana didn’t know why she was trying so hard, but as she applied eyeliner and a light eye look and stood back looking at herself, she knew she looked good. Looking at her phone, Alana then ran out of her apartment and down the stairs giving a passing wave to her parents as she left. Peter had said that May offered to pick her and Ned up and take them to the party as it was too far away to walk. 

As Alana walked out of her apartment building, she could see the Parkers car waiting for her out front. Then, as Alana got into the car May looked to her and smiled, then spoke, “Wow Alana you really know how to dress up don’t you?” Alana smiled and nodded to her before looking back to Ned and Peter in the back seat. 

Peter and Ned both stared at Alana for a split second, not used to seeing her dressed up, before Ned looked over to Peter, and then spoke, “Were we supposed to dress up?” Alana then looked down at her hands in her lap while wringing them, she hoped that she wouldn’t stick out too much. The rest of the car ride happened in a stunted silence, before they finally arrived at their destination. Alana then looked up at the house with dread curling in her stomach.


End file.
